The Savior's Champion
by celticwitch77
Summary: In a time of grief, continued abuse and complete upheaval, With a only a select few, that Harry can turn to will anyone of them step and become the savior's champion.
1. Chapter 1

_Harry,_

 _I am sure things seem hopeless. I am sorry about Sirius. However, I think that it is for the best that you remain at relatives for the whole. Please, reach out to anyone of us if the grief becomes too much. I informed your aunt that you have a suffered a great loss and to give space._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Harry continued to sit on his bed. It was about the only thing that he could do. His uncle has taken great pleasure at his expense this summer knowing that his godfather cannot come after him. He could not stop the tears from falling. He looked at the other letter delivered by a goblin that completely ripped through his whole heart and shattered it. He knew now that everything was a lie. He could trust but only a few. He had not spoken to one since the end of his fourth year.

 _July 30, 1996_

 _Lord Potter-Black,_

 _The Potter's and Black's accounts have recently come under my management. I am aware that you have not come of age. I know that you will be sixteen on the morrow. The accounts came into my care when there was an attempt to seal Sirius Black's will. It would seem that your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore believe it would be too much for you at this time._

 _At my close inspection of both accounts, I noticed that your parents' will was never read and sealed. I, apologize now, took the liberty of finding out where your account summaries where going to because it seemed that you were not being taken care of per your status as the last line of an Ancient and Most Noble House. I noticed that all your mail is being sorted through Albus Dumbledore. I also noticed that 1,000 pounds have been pulled from your family vault every month since there death presumably for your care; though there is no proof of that care; 75 galleons a month have been going into an account for Ronald Weasley since August of 1991, 75 galleons have been going into an account for Hermione Granger since November of 1991, 200 galleons a months have been pulled for undisclosed reasons, 100 galleons a month have been going to Ginny Weasley since 1992. I also uncovered a supposed marriage contract for you created by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley._

 _I am informing you of this now, because as of the morrow you have the power to enact an old law that allows an heir if the last of the line to become emancipated. In truth, you have been emancipated by magic since you were forced to compete in a tournament by those only of age. However, the old law will force Ministry to recognize the emancipation and remove the trace. If you could inform at your early convenience of what you would like me to do._

 _Griphook,_

 _Account Manager for Potter and Black_

 _Gringotts London_

He sat at his desk with pen and paper, because his uncle kept all of his parchment and quills in his trunk locked downstairs. He quickly started to write a letter with the hope that it would not be dismissed.

 _Victor,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I am sorry that we have not kept in touch over the past year. I am glad that you have completed your schooling and are exceeding in the Quidditch world. I am hoping that you will read this letter complete and not dismiss it outright. I have no one left in Britain that I can trust for the moment. I have enclosed a letter that I have recently received from Gringotts. If you could keep it safe and make a copy; then I would appreciate._

 _I know my story is almost that of legends. I can assure it is not as grand as people make it out to be. However, as you can tell I have been used my whole life. I am being kept in a prison called my aunt and uncle. They are muggles and hate magic. If you have heard of abused house-elf; then you can imagine my life at my relatives. I fear for my life, and no one seems to want to listen. I am not sure if there is anything that you can do, but I just need someone to know the truth. That I am being used, abused and hunted by all sides._

 _I would have also sent a letter to Fleur; however, it is my understanding that she is being to date Bill Weasley. I am not sure which if any of the Weasleys that I can trust for the moment. So please, hold onto the truth and let it be known, because I am sure that will not be living too much longer. I am kept in the dark and untrained, yet I am except to kill a powerful Dark Lord. I have heard the prophecy that claims that I am the only one to kill the Dark Lord. The prophecy is: 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ '

 _Again I am not expecting you to do anything. I just need someone to make the truth known that the light leader and Ministry are just as evil as the Dark Lord._

 _Your Friend (I hope)_

 _Harry Potter_

Harry quickly sealed the two letters and called for Dobby. He asked Dobby to take it to Victor Krum. Dobby had no sooner left than his uncle unlocked the door and slammed the door open bouncing it off the wall. "Boy, what do you think are doing? Why have you not made dinner?"

Harry was tired and heartbroken. "Make your own damn dinner." Harry's anger quickly surfed.

His uncle went to grab him; however, Harry's seeker reflexes kicked and dodged the grab. His uncle whirled around with the chair in his hand. It broke across his back. His back was still in pain from the whipping he received just yesterday. Harry dropped to his knees. His uncle quickly brought his leg up with a force to land against Harry's rib. However, his uncle refused to stop. Harry felt the darkness take him. He allowed it.

Harry was not sure how long he was out for. He knew that it was night. He was alone. He could feel his blood around him. He could not move. He heard a pop. He did not look up and only said Gringotts. He felt the pull. He was not sure where he was taken, hopefully Gringotts. Before he could find out where he was. A pain shot through him that had him screaming.

Harry's scream could be heard throughout the bank. It was July 31. Harry arched his back and then began to thrash from side to side. Ragnuk appeared. "Get the healer. The boy is coming into his inheritance and majority early." The goblin looked at the house-elf and the seeker. "Hold him down. We must stop him from thrashing before he does more damage."

The healer appeared. He quickly did scans. He turned to Ragnuk. "We need to get him a safe and secure room. His magic was partially bound. We do not have time to remove it. The family inheritance is going to force the binding to break. The only thing I can do for the moment is to ease the pain, but for the safety of the bank, he needs to be in a secure room. When the binding breaks the burst of magic will be powerful and damaging."

The healer had everyone back away for the teen. He forced a potion down the throat and disappeared. "Vhere did he take im?" Viktor asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ragnuk looked at the Bulgarian seeker. The Bulgarian handed the letter to the goblin.

The goblin went to cursing gobblegook. "What were you going to do?"

"I vas going to offer to share my flat for the summer; then see vhat he vould vant to do." Viktor kept looking to the door. "I know he be the only one to fight the Dark Lord. I know some people that could help him train. However, I vould be his choice. I could possibly get him into Drumstrang if he did not vant to return to Hogvarts."

Ragnuk considered the words of the seeker. He knew that the boy spoke the truth, because of the wards on the offices, one cannot lie in them. He did not like the idea of Lord Potter, soon Lord Potter-Black to be used by another. He normally could care less about wizards; however, it takes a special wizard to get a goblin to respect him, especially the wizard hating Griphook. However, a young Harry Potter achieved something he thought impossibly in two years of entering the wizarding world. He has never dealt or spoken with the young man. He knew that before the boy leaves he would have a conversation or two. "Why come to him? Why help him? Do you hold a title? Are you looking to get something from him? I know that you only had dealings with the boy during the tournament and was not much."

Viktor eye's filled with anger. He knew how goblins felt about wizards. He was even surprised about their actions with Harry. "No, I do not have a title; however, my family has more than enough money. Plus, I myself make own share. I have no desire to have a title. I always that it was strange and unfair to make the boy compete. They never seemed to hear the boy repeatedly say that he did not want to compete. My heart went out to the boy then; and now it rages for he should have been protected and loved. We are TriWizard Champions. He saved Fleur sister at risk to himself. He saved Fleur in maze. He could have killed me in the maze but chose not to. If it was not just the decent thing to do, my honor vould compel me to help."

Dobby puffed up. "Dobby not be bringing anyone that hurt the great Harry Potter."

"Why are you not bonded to Lord Potter?"

Dobby shrugged. "He has not asked to bond Dobby. I still not be doing anything to hurt him no matter who ask. "

Ragnuk was about to speak when the room shook knocking them all down. Books fell. Desk cracked. Things being heard falling and breaking throughout the offices and lobby. He even felt the wards flickers. He hollered out into the hallways for goblins to reinforce the wards.

Once the shaking and rumbling stopped, Ragnuk sent other goblins to check on the vaults even the deeper ones. He looked to the Bulgarian, who shuddered. "If that is his inheritance coming in and releasing his block and fully power. He could be the most powerful vizard if trained properly."

Ragnuk only nodded his head in agreement as he waited word from other goblins. The first goblin to appear. "He is sleeping. The release caused him to pass out. I expect that he will be a sleep for several hours. It also appears that his magic is also healing several of his internal injuries. He will have more scars. They were made by muggles and cannot vanish. It appears that he will be able to claim all of his inheritance. From what I can see; then I would suggest that you Ragnuk do a blood verification because from what I saw there was more than two family magics entering the boy a couple of them were dark."

Viktor turned to the healer. "I vould still like to see and sit vith Harry." The healer nodded and indicated for him to follow.

The healer paused. "The binding on the magic was not the only thing that broke. There was also a couple of tracking spells on the boy that broke. I would be prepared for someone to appear in regards to the boy. I will keep him below till you say otherwise."

Ragnuk went to his office. He sat behind it. He began to look at the accounts that needed his attention. After two hours and things had calmed down, a knock was heard on his door. "Chief, there is an Albus Dumbledore here to see you."

"Tell him to come back during working hours."

"Says that it cannot wait till morning."

Ragnuk growled. He refused to look up at the door when it began to open. "I do appreciate you willing to see me."

Ragunk looked up at the elder wizard. "I was not given much of a choice. What is supposed to be so important that could not wait till working hours."

"I have reason to believe that either something has happened to Harry Potter or that he is dead."

"What do you expect me to do? We goblins do not get involved into wizard's affair."

"I went to his relatives' home. Harry was not there and blood was all over his room. I know that goblins have the means to see if a line has gone dead when the last of the line passes without an heir." Albus tried to keep the hope out of his voice. "I wanted to see as his magical guardian if the Potter line has faded and if the Black has been passed onto Draco Malfoy."

Ragnuk was raging on the inside; however, he kept everything out of his voice and appeared uninterested. "I cannot provide information on another inheritance." Ragnuk went over to a file cabinet and pulled out a file. He glanced into the folder. "The Potter line has not faded. It is the only information that I can provide. I suggest you leave and do want you need to do. I have things of importance that I must attend." Ragnuk dismissed the wizard.

Albus turned and left the office. Once he was out of the bank, he apparated to headquarters. He made several firecalls. He woke the Weasleys. He paced the room while he waited for people to arrive. The elder Weasleys were the first down, who were soon followed by their parents. After several minutes, the rest of children came down including Hermione.

"What has happened Albus?"

Albus looked directly at Ron and Hermione. "Have either of you heard from Harry?"

"No, we have not." Hermione spoke as Ron shook his head.

"If he was in trouble, do you know where he would go or contact?"

"He would try to reach us depending on what it was, but he would also reach out to Professor Lupin. What has happened?" Hermione's voice shook.

Charles and Bill were watching everything carefully. They are hardly home. He could see the fear the twins tried to hide. He saw the anger and slight bit of concern on Ron and Ginny. Hermione seemed sincere. "Harry is missing. My tracking spell on the boy was removed. I went to his home. He was not there and blood was on the floor of his room."

The twins were quick to jump from the floor. "We shall kill them." They tried to leave the room. However, they were prevented from leaving.

Bill moved forward. Albus spoke first. "Kill who?"

"As if…"

"You did not…"

"know. We know.."

"he tried to…"

"Tell you."

Bill wanted to ask something; however, several Order members arrived at that time. "What is going on?"

Albus turned to Severus. "I need to you find out if any Death Eaters are bragging about kidnapping Harry Potter. He is missing and appears to be a fight blood was on his floor." Remus quickly disappeared. It was several minutes before Remus appeared.

"There was blood, and it belonged to Harry. I sensed no magic except that of a house-elf." Remus began to pace. He was in a frenzy. Moony did not like the fact that his cub was in danger.

"Dobby." Ron whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Harry could have called Dobby. Dobby is very eager to please Harry. He would do anything for him. It can be quite scary, really." Ron spoke louder.

"Dobby!" Albus hollered.

Dobby appeared. He kept his eyes on the floor. "Has Harry called for you recently?"

Dobby looked directly at the headmaster. "No. The great Harry Potter has not called Dobby."

"Thank you, Dobby."

Albus turned to Bill. "Do you know if Harry kept in touch with Fleur or Viktor?"

"Fleur has not said anything; however, our relationship has only just started. We have not spoken about the tournament." Bill shrugged his shoulder.

Everyone began to talk. Bill nudged Charlie. They watched as the twin snuck upstairs. They looked around no one was paying them any attention. They silently followed the twins up the stairs. They walked into the twin's rooms and closed the door. "What is going on with the two of you.? Tell us what we do not already know."

The twins were pacing and tossing things into a bag. Fred began. "Harry's relatives are a joke. They have done nothing but berate and beat him. We have seen the scars a few times when he was not careful in the locker room. We know that he has told Albus, but he claims that Harry exaggerates. We tried to tell mother, but she says the same. Something is off, he is alone. Hermione and Ron have kept him secluded even within Gryffindor. Ron would constantly keep Harry sidetracked when he would want to study."

They continued to toss things into a bag. "Dobby lied. He knows where Harry is. We cannot allow him to be alone. He gave us the money to open our store. We will not forsake him not to the Death Eaters or to the Order and Dumbledore." George finished.

Fred looked at Bill. "Ask Fleur to contact Viktor? If Harry feels that he cannot trust anyone and not sure of us Weasleys, then he would more than likely turn to them. We are going back to the shop."

George finish a note. "Dobby!" Dobby looked at the four men. He crinkled his shirt. "I know that you know where Harry is located. Please give this note to him. We are on his side."

"Dobby be giving Master Harry Potter the note when he wakes. He be safe and hidden." Dobby was gone.

"See, told you the elf knew where Harry was located. It is now up to Harry to decide if he will trust us. We shall keep in touch."


	2. Chapter 2

**I will be receiving my new computer hopefully at the end of next week. It will be shipped on the 7th. I am eager to be able to write more often and update regularly.**

 ****************Possible allies**********************************************************************************

Three days later, Viktor was still sitting beside Harry. He held onto the young man's hand. He kept encouraging Harry to wake up and assured that he was still safe within Gringotts. He just kept rubbing circles on the back of the hand. He ignored the heat and electricity that seemed to flow up his arm from the contact.

Viktor turned around when the door opened. "Why is he still not waking?"

The healer moved to the bed and ran diagnostic. "He received a massive amount power and family magic from several lines, apparently. He was already in bad shape. His body and core must adjust and heal to the sudden changes that it was not prepared to receive. However, he should be waking up soon." The healer turned and left the room.

Viktor thought back to almost two years ago. He remembered the frightened tiny boy that walked into the champion room during the naming ceremony. He thought back to the lake as he snatched Hermione, and how the boy struggled with the decision to leave Fleur sister. He remembered the slight fear when Ron and Gabrielle broke through the water without Harry. He grinned when he remembered Harry breaking the Imperious that he was under and saved Fleur and then himself. He could still see clearly the moment that Harry reappeared frightened and in tears crying over Cedric's body. He struggled with the urge to go to the boy then. On the day, they all left. He remembered Fleur and himself told him to keep in touch and if he needed anything to let them know.

"What are you doing here?" A soft voice croaked.

"I received your letter. I came to help and offer to share my place. However, you were injured. We had just popped into your when you said Gringotts. Dobby took us and dropped us in Griphook's office. At the stroke of midnight on July 31; you came into majority and family inheritances."

Harry closed his eyes again and nodded. He tried to push himself upwards but was too weak. So, he continued to lay on his back. He opened his eyes when he heard Dobby pop into the room. "I was told to give this letter to Master Harry Potter when awakes." Harry took the letter and laid it on the bed.

"Thanks Dobby." He was soon back to sleep without another word. Viktor crawled into the bed on the other side of the room and went to sleep.

Viktor woke ten hours later to find Ragnuk sitting in the room staring at young boy. "What is it about this boy that sparks loyalty, love, jealousy and hatred from a variety of wizards and creatures a like?"

Viktor looked at Harry. "I do not about anyone else. I can only speak of what I know which is very little but a great deal." Viktor sat up and rubbed his hands across his face. "No one knows what went on during the second and third events of the tournament. Cedric was right. Harry was the first one to the hostages. However, he stayed and waited to make sure that everyone came. He must have realized that Fleur was not coming and violated the agreement by freeing Fleur's sister. He was attacked by both merfolk and grindylows for his effort."

Viktor began to pace as the images came forward. "The maze was hallucinations and mind control and fighting beasts and each other. What many do not know is that besides the powerful mind attacks already built into the maze both Cedric and I were Imperioused. Harry came across Fleur after I left her to be swallowed by the vines. He sent up red sparks which saved her. He then came across me. I am not sure what he did, but whatever it was broke the imperious curse. However, he was not quick enough because I was hit by a leg breaking curse. He sent up red sparks and went after the Imperioused Cedric. I do not know what happened after that till he reappeared in the arena."

He walked over to the boy. He brushed the hair away from the boy's face. "You would be right. Neither Fleur or I had any contact or communication outside of the events. Even Hermione would never speak about the boy. However, we had eyes and watched him the whole year. I knew that something was dire the moment I received a letter from the boy out of the blue. I have wanted to contact Fleur, because of the life debt her sister and herself owe the boy. However, he says that he she is dating the eldest Weasley and several members have taken from Albus, who took from him."

He stopped and looked at the goblin. "Even if we were not Champions; even if I did not owe him a life debt; even if my honour was not compelled to act by the letter; then my curiosity and intrigue would have compelled me to offer help to the boy. We are both seekers, though I have never seen him in a game and only seen him fly once; but it was enough to catch my interest and curiosity. I mean the boy flew stunts as naturally as a professional and moves that I have never seen while being chased by a Hungarian Horntail. Need I say more."

"We know that part of his magic was bound. Yet, it is rumored that he produced a corporal patronus at the age of thirteen that held off and sent away over a 100 Dementors. He throws off the imperious curse during a classroom demonstration at the beginning of his fourth year. It is rumored that he killed a basilisk in his second year during a battle with the spirit of Voldemort. It is rumored that he faced off with the spirit of Voldemort twice during his first year. It is rumored also during his first to face down a grown mountain troll. I would not be surprised if they were all true; however, if only a few of them are it would still be an amazing feat with his magic bound."

Harry began to stretch. "Oh, those rumors are most definitely true. It can be verified about the Basilisk." Harry push the sleeve of his arm up to reveal the scar. "I am not sure if it is true, but I have been told that I still have Basilisk venom and phoenix tears still in my blood. I am told that it they cancel each other out so there are no effects."

"Hmmm…if I am not mistaken then that would make you also immune for most venomous plants and animals. It can be confirmed by our healers."

Harry slowly began to slowly sit up. "I apologize if it is rude, but who are you? Where is Griphook?"

Ragnuk leaned back in his chair. "I am Ragnuk, Chief Goblin, of the London Gringotts. Griphook will be by shortly."

Harry nodded. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I just hope that I was not too much of a bother or inconvenience. Could you please tell me how long I have been here?"

"You have been here for almost four days. You were not a bother or inconvenience. We have many things to discuss. However, the first thing that must be addressed is the fact that you have come into your family inheritance and majority a year early. It was noticed that several family lines went into you. So, we need to do a fully blood inheritance to see which lines you have received. After that is done, we can speak about the next steps, and what you would like to do?"

Before Harry could speak, another goblin entered the room and spoke in Goobledgook. _"I do not mean to interrupt. However, an owl was trying to deliver this letter to Viktor Krum."_

Ragnuk pointed towards Viktor, who held out his hand for the letter. The goblin quickly left the room. Harry returned his attention to Ragnuk. "What do you mean families? Sirius stated that only blood relations can receive family magic. My father was a Potter, and my mother was a muggleborn."

"Well most purebloods are of several magic families, and only the heir generally receives the family magic, non-heirs will receive some family magic and family protection but not like the heir. The heir receives the history of the family magic and knowledge of all wards. Most muggleborns are generally from a long line of squibs, so there could be one or two dormant lines in your mother's line."

"So really there is no such things as muggleborn, or only half blood and pureblood."

"That is correct, Lord Potter. I would also go further and say that there is no such thing as light and dark magic. Magic is magic. It is the person or creature that is either light or dark. First, let's verify what inheritances you received."

Ragnuk walked over to the table beside the bed and he placed a few items on it. He explained everything to Harry. Harry nodded his understanding. He took the vial, and then pricked his finger. He then allowed several drops to fall onto the parchment.

 **Harrison James Black-Potter**

 **Born: July 31, 1980**

 **Parents: James Ignotus Potter (pureblood) and Lily Marie Potter nee Evans (pureblood)**

 **Blood adopted by Sirius Orion Black on April 30, 1981**

 **Lordships: Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Peverell and McGavin**

 **Heirships: Gaunt and Slytherin**

Harry began laughing. "I am sorry. It is just I spent my second year at Hogwarts refuting the rumors that I was the heir to Slytherin. It seems that I am truly the heir." Ragnuk smiled.

The healer walked into the room. "I will give this to Griphook. He will audit the other accounts and get them together. We can all talk more once the healer releases you." He turned to leave but quickly to the healer about verifying the immunity.

Harry lay down to allow the healer to run his diagnostics. "Why the frown, Viktor?" Viktor just handed the note to Harry.

 _Viktor,_

 _I was just informed by Bill that Harry is missing. Please, let me know if he tried to contact to you. Many people are worried, especially Bill Weasley and his brothers. I would really like to help. Get back to me as soon as possible. Poor, Harry does not need any more problems._

 _Fleur_

Harry quickly felt around his bed. He opened the letter he received before fall back to sleep.

 _Partner,_

 _We have sent this letter with Dobby. We knew that he knew where you were. He lied to Dumbledore. We just wanted to let you know that we are always there for you. Please, tell us what you would like us to do. Something is just not right. You can trust us. You can also trust Charlie and Bill. Please, let us know that you are okay._

 _Fred and George_

"Do you still have the letters that I sent you?"

"Yes. I have a copy with me and left the original in Bulgaria."

"Can you make two more copies of them? I would like to send one to Fred and George. If you think that we can trust Fleur respond back and send a copy with her. You can inform her that if she can trust Bill to kept silent and is trustworthy, then she can share it with him."

The healer finished looking over his results. "It seems that you are almost fully healed. You can take it easy. I would prefer that you refrain from using any magic for at least three more days to allow your core to completely adjust. I will inform Ragnuk and let you get to your letters.

They both sat in silence while writing their letters. Once, they were done. Harry called for Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter be calling on Dobby."

"I am not your master. You are free. I wondered if you could do me a favor. I need you to deliver these two letters. One is for Fred and George and the other is Fleur Delacour. I need you make sure that no one is around them when you deliver them. I need you place them in their hands."

"Dobby be happy to deliver Master Harry Potter letters."

"I also want to thank you for bringing me here. You are a good friend. Also one other thing, if it is not too much trouble could you get my trunk, clothes and items under the floorboard for me and bring them as soon as possible."

"Dobby be bringing them as soon as he delivers the letters." Dobby was gone.

Harry yawned. "Why do not you lay down and take a nap, unless you have to leave? I am going to."

Viktor walked over to the other bed. "I do not have to be anywhere. A little rest, would be nice"


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you quick pacing and frowning. You are being to scare of your customer." Lee snapped at them.

"It has been almost four days. We still have not received a response. What if he is truly in trouble?" George grumbled.

"You are talking about Harry Potter. When is not that boy in trouble of some kind. He will be okay. I am sure that you will hear from him soon. Go upstairs or go in the back and help Fred."

"Fine, I will go upstairs in case someone tries to floo." George stopped to the flat above the store.

George began pacing in front of the fireplace. He almost tossed floo powder into a few times to see if his parents or brothers had heard anything, yet. He placed the powder back into the container when there was a pop behind him. Dobby held out a letter. He quickly took it, and Dobby left.

George ripped open the letter. He quickly read both. He sent a message to Fred silently, who appeared immediately. He handed the parchments to his brother and threw powder into the fireplace. "Charlie, are you home?"

"You just barely caught. I was about to head back over to headquarters."

"I need you to come through, please. It is important."

George stepped away from the fireplace. "Is everything okay? Did something happen to Fred?" Charlie asked as he entered the living room. Fred handed him the letter.

 _Fred and George,_

 _I wanted to let you know that I am fine and safe. Dobby got me to safe a location in time. My uncle literally tried to kill me. If it was not for Dobby; then I would be dead now. I have only been lucid for a couple of hours. I have enclosed a copy a copy of a couple of letters. I must ask that you keep the information a secret and do not tell anyone. My physical wounds are almost healed; however, the betrayal is still very raw. Please do not betray. I am not sure that I could handle it. I truly do not know who I can trust anymore besides you two and Viktor. Viktor says I can trust Fleur, and he should be reaching out to her. However, if you truly believe that you can trust Charlie and Bill; then you may share the information with them. However, if it is betrayed by them; then I will cut all ties with your family. I am sorry if it seems harsh; however, I must begin to think about my own safety and life. I truly do not want to lose our friendships, so please consider it very carefully before sharing._

 _Your partner and friend,_

 _Harry_

"What are we to do?" Fred murmured.

"We are not going to do anything for the moment." Charlie spoke.

Meanwhile, Fleur was sitting in the library reading when there was a pop. Dobby quickly handed her the letter and left. She opened the lettered and read and them. She jumped from her chair and flooed headquarters

"I need to speak with Bill. It is important." Fleur told Hermione.

"Have you received word from Harry."

Fleur held in her snarl. "No, I have not heard from. I have received a letter from home and need to speak with Bill. Now go and get him."

Hermione jumped up and walked away. Soon Bill was in front of the fireplace. "Everything okay, Fleur."

"I need you to come through please. It is a private family matter."

Fleur stepped away from the fireplace. "What is it?" Fleur just handed him the letters and quickly blocked the floo.

 _Fleur,_

 _I received your letter a few hours ago. I received permission to share the information enclosed. I am currently with Harry. We are in a safe location for now. When Dobby came to me, I had him take me to Harry. I quickly found myself in a tiny almost empty room. I barely noticed bars on the windows in the moonlight. What drew my attention was Harry lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He was almost dead. He is almost physically healed. However, I fear for his emotional state. It seems that almost everyone has betrayed him. I ask that you do not disclose this information to anyone. Harry has granted an exception for Fred, George, Charile and Bill Weasley; if you honestly believe that they will not betray him. He cannot take anymore betrayal. You may send a response with the house-elf Dobby just make sure that you are completely alone if you do._

 _Viktor_

"I need to speak with my family. I cannot believe this." Bill spat.

"You cannot speak to them. The letter was very specific. I may be dating you; however, I will be loyal to Harry before your family. I will stand behind him before your Dumbledore's Order. I will not allow you to jeopardize Harry's or Viktor's trust in me." Fleur stated face to face with Bill while poking him in the chest.

Bill raised both of his hands in surrender. "How about I just contact the twins? The letter did state that they were okay."

Fleur glared. "D'accord. However, I will be with you when you do."

Bill turned and tossed in some floo powder. "Fred can Fleur and I come through. We just received a letter."

"Sure." A voice spoke.

"Let me guess, you were contacted by Viktor or Harry." Charlie rose to give his brother a hug.

"Charlie, I am so glad that you are here. Fleur was contacted by Viktor." Bill returned the hug.

"Here is the letter that Fred and George received. We were trying to figure out on what we should do."

"I would say stay away from the family except order meetings. You all can use work for an excuse. You can arrive just before the meeting and use work to leave early. Zis way you are not getting stopped by your family to talk. Fred and George are in a worse position because family can just walk into the store."

Charlie moved to give Fleur a hug. "That would work for the short term. However, Bill and I will run into issues in the Order meetings, because we would not be able to follow Mum or allow her a voice in regards to Harry. Unlike the twins, who unfortunately are generally ignored as being silly, they will look for our input."

Bill jumped into the conversation. "Everyone will get suspicious, because we are going to have to block and/or password protect our floo and only those in the room to apparate to our homes."

George jumped up from the couch. "These plans are all well and good. However, I have yet to hear one word about Harry. It is he that has been wronged by our family, the Order and his family. We do not even know what condition he is in, or where he is hiding. We do not know what aid we can help him. I mean the prophecy clearly states to kill or be killed. Dumbledork has not even attempted to train Harry. What will happen to him, when he must return to Hogwarts. He will have no protection there. He will be on his own. Harry…"

George was cut off by an owl tapping at the window. Everyone turned and looked at the window. Fred moved to open the window. He reached to take a parchment from the owl. He gave it a treat and sent it on its way back home.

"What does your parents' want?" Fleur asked.

"Mum is reminding us that there is a family dinner before the Order meeting tonight." Fred through the parchment and George set it on fire. Fred began to pace. "She has taken over that house. It is not even her house. I do not even know who owns the house now that Sirius is dead."

"Either Harry or Draco own its." Bill replied. "We have to get ready to go to headquarters. However, before anyone leaves this room. I want us all to make an Unbreakable Vow this way no matter what we cannot let any information slip in anger or through Legilliams which both Dumbledore and Snape are masters of."

Everyone in the room pulled out their wands. Each one took turns making the vow not speak, write, hint or think of any knowledge of the whereabouts of Harry and Viktor, any information that has or will be provided by Harry or Viktor to anyone that has not been specified by Harry or Viktor to have the information. They swore that their loyalty was to Harry first before anyone else including the Ministry, jobs and the Order.

While two lay still sleeping below Gringotts, they Weasley boys flooed to headquarters. They were instantly greeted by Molly Weasley. Each one of them tried not to cringe at the contact and placed smiles on and kissed her cheek. "I am so glad that we could all be here. I am just sorry that we are missing Harry. I know your sister is missing him as well as Ron and Hermione."

The boys tried not to roll their eyes. Fred balled his hands into a fist. "Well, come to the dining room. The table is already set. I just we could do something about Kreacher. I think he is hiding dishes and things."

"Leave the boys alone. They cannot do anything about Kreacher and neither can any of us. He is required to protect the Black objects in this house. So leave him alone." Arthur spoke.

Arthur turned and looked at the boys. "How is the shop going?"

"Business is picking up. We are gearing up for later this month when families prepare to go back to Hogwarts. Lee and Charlie have both agreed to put in some time. We are hoping to get Fleur to agree to man the counter for a few hours."

"I would love to put in some time at the shop." The twins just smiled.

The food was placed on the table. They all began to eat. Soon the dinner was over with and Molly was preparing to place the deserts on the table when members of the Order started to arrive. Remus took a seat at the table. Molly tried to smile.

George kept watching Remus as others began to grab a chair. "You are not looking so well, Remus. Is there is anything that I can do?"

"I will be okay. Moony lost his mate and pup. He has been trying to break to the surface." Remus tried to smile.

Fred smiled. "I know how stubborn Harry can be. I am sure that he is fine and will turn up eventually. He is the son of a Marauder. I am sure that he is just up to some grand mischief. He is the boy-who-just-cannot-die." He attempted laugh.

Remus smiled. "I am sure that you are right."

Molly looked to Fleur. "Did you keep in touch with the other champions?"

"I exchanged a few letters with Viktor during the past year. I sent a letter to him this morning at Bill's requests."

"I know that as of this morning. Harry had not reached out to either me or Viktor."

The twinkling eye headmaster walked into the room. "You will let us know what he says."

Fleur smiled back. "I will let you know what he says to me as long as he does not tell me to keep it to myself. If he does, then I will keep his response to myself. It was a vow that we made as champions amongst ourselves."

Headmaster and others frowned. "I do not recall a vow being required. I am sure that you would inform Bill of what he says."

Fleur continued to smile. "It was a vow that was made between the four champions. I was the one that suggested the vow. Each made champion agreed to make the vow. If Viktor calls that vow into play; then no, I will not share the information with anyone but the four champions."

Several people huffed and groaned. "Is there a way around the vow?" Moody asked.

"Unfortunately, there is no way around the vow. I only thought of a wizard's oath. However, it was Harry's suggestions that it be an Unbreakable Vow. We all agreed. The vow stated that anything spoken, written, saw or any other means personal, business or school related stated under the Champion Unbreakable Vow can only be shared with the four champions. If it is enacted at the time of writing; then the parchment can only be read by one of the four champions that took the oath."

"That is unusual. Why would Harry suggest something like that? What did he have to hide?" Moody muttered.

"It was his way of guaranteeing that no one betrayed him to the press. Both him and Viktor had fallen prey to someone sharing information to the press. Cedric and I agreed to the vow to give additional protection to Viktor and Harry ensuring that they had a save outlet to vent. To date, Viktor has been the only one to enact. I cannot nor will I say more on the subject."

Fleur began to smirk. She rose and began to walk out of the room. "I am not sure who anyone's loyalties belong to in the room. I will state now and firmly that my loyalties will always remain to Harry and Viktor first and foremost above anyone. Now I have something that I must attend. I bid you all a good evening."

She continued as she heard the room erupt with comments. She was almost to the floo when she heard her name. "Oui." She turned around. She had a feeling that he would follow her.

"Harry was the son of my best friends. He is my nephew in all aspects but blood. My loyalties are with the Potters first and always. I will do anything to prove that including taking the same vow the champions took."

Fleur thought for a moment. "I would love to have you take the vow this moment. However, I cannot without speaking with the other champions. If the other champions are in agreement; then I will have Bill contact with a time to give it. I will not make any promises."

"I completely understand. I look forward to hearing from you. I hope you have a good evening." Remus gave a slight bow and reentered the dining room. Fleur floo back to her room.

In Gringotts, two young men were slowly waking up for the evening. Harry had just barely opened his eyes when the healer and Ragnuk walked into the room with Griphook following him. "I am sure that you are still tired and recovering; however, we need to get some business out of the way. The first things that we are going to do is to unseal your parents' will and enact it; then we will do a reading of Sirius' will. Once those are read; then we are going to have you claim the lordship and heir rings. These are necessary for you begin the next part of your healing."

Viktor was already up and helping Harry to sit up. They both carefully listened as the wills were read. Harry did not speak but allowed the tears to fall silently. His parents never wanted him with aunt and uncle. He fully understood all that Dumbledore has been controlling.

Griphook stepped forward. Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed. Griphook opened the box that was in his hand. "You will want to take the Potter lordship ring first and place it on your right ring finger."

Harry looked among the people in the room. "What will happen when I do that?"

Ragnuk took the moment to speak again. "Each ring will test to see if you are a worthy blood relative to claim the magic and honor. Once, the first ring has accepted you; then you will be immediately emancipated. It is the reason that you were contacted initially to enact the emancipation. "

Harry nodded and reached for the Potter lordship. He felt the warmth, love and magic sing through him. He repeated the process with Black, Pevrelle, Gryfindor, Ravenclaw and McGavin. He followed it with the two heirship rings. He felt each test and scan his magic before they began to sing within him. Suddenly, his mind exploded. He fell back on the bed. It was like information overload. In minutes, Harry is grabbing his head. The pain was too much.

"Quickly call the cursebreakers. We are not going to be able to wait. We must remove the horcrux, now. The family magic is trying to block the soul shard from access to Harry's mind and power. It appears to be fighting back." In minutes, the room was cleared out except for those that needed to be in the room. The room was sealed and warded.

Viktor paced the hallway. Time seemed to drag. He called for Dobby. He could no longer take the waiting. He asked Dobby to bring Fleur. Fleur appeared at the end of the hallway. "Mon ami, is everything okay?"

Viktor pulled her into a tight embrace. He quickly activated the vow wards. He explained what has been going on in detail. "He has been through so much. I cannot stand to see him in pain. He is so strong yet still very fragile."

Fleur watched her friend. "You are attracted to him and falling hard."

"Bloody hell." Viktor murmured. He began to pace again. Fleur stayed with her friend. A couple of hours later, the door to the room opened. The cursebreakers left the room in a hurry with an object. Viktor rushed into the room.

"Mon dieus, he is so pale." Fleur stated walking towards the bed.

"The shard fought hard. His heart has stopped." The healer frowned.

"NO!" Viktor shouted. He sat on the bed and pulled the boy into his arms. He began to rock him and whispering in Bulgarian.


	4. Chapter 4

Viktor felt heat rising from the boy. He laid the boy back on the bed and backed away. A glow began to appear around the boy. He was raised from the bed. "Mon Dieu, what is happening?"

"I not sure. It appears that the family magic is healing his whole body from years of damage. Look he is growing. It seems that it is making him grow to what he should have been if he was never mistreated." The goblin healer spoke. "The boy should be dead. His heart stopped. This should not be happening. It is supposed to be impossible."

"There is no such thing as impossible when applying anything to this boy. He spent 10 years being starved and living in a cupboard, plus being forced to do slave labor while having to attend school and being beaten. Then he goes to Hogwarts, faces a troll plus Voldemort two times in his first year. Second year it was a Basilisk. Third years dementors. Fourth year was the tournament and Voldemort again. Fifth year was being tortured by Umbridge and fought Death Eaters and being possessed by Voldemort. The boy should have died before even making it Hogwarts. He should have never survived the Killing Curse at 15 months. The boy is a walking impossibility." Griphook smiled.

The healer and others can only shake their heads and watch. The room erupted in a blinding flash of light. When it disappeared, the boy was laying on the bed looking totally different. The boy was still slender. He was now just shy of 6 feet. His muscles are more defined. "My head hurts." The boy spoke opening his eyes that were now a brighter green that seemed to glow with power.

The healer quickly handed the boy a pain potion. "Much better." Then he was being squeezed in a death hug by Fluer. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back. "Can't breathe."

"You scared us. I am so happy to see you alive." Fluer sniffled.

Harry smiled. "Didn't you know. I am the boy-that-will-not-die."

Viktor shoved at him. "It not funny."

"I have to laugh or else I would have to cry and scream. I am a freak amongst muggles and wizards."

"Being special, does not make you a freak. Was Merlin a freak?" Ragnuk asked.

"No." Harry mumbled.

"Then you are not one either. Do you need to rest, or you up to signing some documents and going over your accounts?"

"I am up for going over my accounts."

Fluer looked at Harry. Still shocked at the changes. "Is it alright, if I have a moment alone with my fellow Champions?"

"I do not see a problem with waiting a few more minutes." Ragnuk motioned everyone out of the room.

"What is it Fluer?"

"Before leaving Headquarters, I was approached by Remus. He asked if he could make the same vow all of us Champions made. He said that his loyalties have always been to the Potters first. He truly looks miserable. He stated earlier that Moony is trying to break free because he had lost both his mate and pup."

Harry looked between Viktor and Fluer. "It would be nice to have my Uncle Moony back. I have never fully got to know him. Have him meet with you and Viktor along with Bill, George, Fred and Charlie and make take the vow, as well. Then no more till we can decide on a plan and can actually be done."

He quickly gave them hugs, and told them to get going. "Do not forget to call on Dobby if you need anything."

He laid back down and rested his eyes. _I will have to get used to not wearing glasses._ He heard the door open. Heard the goblins enter. "First, I want all the family vaults to remain separate. I want all access but my own to be removed from all of the vaults. I want to know how I can take revenge on Lucius, Bellatrix, Dumbledore and the Weasleys' that have stolen from me. I want an additional 25, 000 galleons transferred to the vault for WWW. I want to create another vault that will fund orphanage in the wizarding world; then I want another vault created to fund a primary school for all young magical children, even if they are living in the muggle world. Also, one of the Black properties is under a Fedlius Charm held by Dumbledore to be used for the Order: can it broken and everyone evicted and a new to be placed with Dobby and Kreacher, and myself as the Secret Keepers? With that being said, let us go over the accounts."

Ragnuk quickly regained his composure. "First, I would like to say that all access to any of the vaults have been removed but your own. Do you know which Black property is being used by the Order?"

"Grimuald Place."

Griphook handed over the property file to Ragnuk. He carefully read over it. "It is a family residence, so it could not be signed over to the Order. It must remain in the Black family. With Sirius dead, you can use the family magic to override the charm and evict everyone, since you are Lord Black, now. Revenge on Lucius and Bellatrix is a simple matter. Dumbledore and Weasley's will be a little harder." Ragnuk smiled.

With Bellatrix being born a Black, you can void her marriage contract and demand the bride dowry to be returned which they do not have which means you can lay claim to the Lestrange vaults. You can disown her making her unable to access anything from the Black family. Lucius can be handled in a few ways. You would just have to decide how bad you Narcissa and Draco to be affected."

Harry thought for a several minutes. Narcissa is a Black by birth, correct?" Ragnuck nodded. "Can you arrange a secure and private meeting with Draco and Narcissa and make them swear to a Wizard Oath's not reveal anything that takes place in the meeting?"

"It can be done." Ragnuk stated.

"I would suggest new robes befitting your station as a multiple Lord." Griphook suggested.

Harry laughed. "I will need new clothes all around. I seem to have drastically grown." The goblins laughed as well. They continued on with the property and accounts. After a couples, Harry spoke. "Wow, I did not realize I owned so much."

"Are there any other questions or concerns?" Ragnuk asked.

Harry laughed again. "I have several. As the heir to Gaunt and Slytherin, is there a way that I can remove Volemort from accessing the vaults and funds within them? Does Griphook manage any other accounts. Who is the manager of the rest of the accounts? Can I open a separate vault and have funds transferred each month from each family vault that I can regularly access without having to specify a specific family? Is there a card or simple means to use the funds both in the wizarding and muggle world without having to come here all the time to make conversions? Can you go through the vaults and remove any dark curses remaining on any heirlooms and books. Does the Potters have a home that is quite secure that no one can access and ready to live in, because I am sure that you would like the room back. I have been here for almost a week. Can you have someone come here that will keep quiet to make me some clothes? Can you see if there are any stolen objects in any of the vaults and return to their rightful owners? Can you take back any heirlooms that were taken from my family vault? Can any marriage contracts be destroyed especially to the Weasleys? I do not fancy females, if you know what I mean. Then would you advise to make the public aware of what Dumbledore and the others have done, and what I have done in regards to everyone else?" Harry took a deep breath.

"That was a lot of questions but very good ones." Ragnuk smiled. "Each family has their own account manager. Griphook requested to take over the Potter and Black accounts when he heard Dumbledore trying to get Black's will sealed. No at this time, he does not have any other accounts."

"Would it be too much for him to manage all the accounts, so that I do not have to go to multiple people and then when heirs are assigned they can hire a separate manager when they come of age?"

"I would be more than happy to manage all the accounts till a time when either you or I deem an account requires a separate manager." Griphook smiled. "I can create any everyday vault for your personal use. You just have to let us know how much to transfer each month and from which vaults. The properties already have their own funds set aside through the main family vault. We have something like a credit card for the muggle world and wizard world. Potter/Pervelle Manor is unplottable and still functioning as it was when your parents' went into hiding. It is being maintained by 10 house elves."

"We will be more than happy to go through the vaults and remove any dark curses and carefully inventory the items and provide a list including items that have been listed as stolen or have been taken. All missing heirlooms and books can be returned. Based on the family motto for Gaunt and Slytherin you take the Lordship from Voldemort and disown him."

"I know how to disown someone, but can I bring someone back into a family that was previously disowned by another Lord."

"Yes, you can reinstate a family member. We can have someone here to prepare your clothes."

"Would it be okay if I remain here till I receive those clothes and meet with the Malfoys? I do not want to impose any longer than I have to. I know you goblins are very busy. I truly am appreciative and thankful for all the time and attention that you have provided out of your busy schedules. I would like you take out all the proper fees for any damage I may have done to the building or wards, the healer and your consult and any other fees for the cards, vault creation. I want the best security on all the vaults."

"It is not necessary for you to pay the healer fees."

"I insist on paying the fees. I would like you, Ragnuk to handle the accounts for the orphanages and schools. I would like you to handle them because then I know that the Ministry and Dumbledore cannot try and interfere. If you are too busy; then could you recommend someone that is extremely trustworthy and willing to go against those two. I know that goblins do not like wizards, so if it would make you or any other goblin uncomfortable; then I would understand."

Ragnuk grinned. "I would be more than happy to get them setup and manage them."

"I think that it is time for you to rest Lord Potter-Black." Griphook smiled.

"First, I would like you two witness a few things." Harry pulled out his wand. "I, Harrison James Potter-Black, heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Gaunt ask that magic transfer the Lordship to me from Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort for violation of the family motto. I disown Tom Marvolo Riddle from the family tree." Harry began to glow and his heirship became the Lordship ring. He repeated the same words except he changed it from Gaunt to Slytherin with the same result. Harry swayed as the knowledge of both families fully came to him.

After a few moments, Harry stood straight and raised his wand again. "I, Harrison James Potter-Black, Lord to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, hereby nullify the marriage contract of Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and demand that the bride price be paid back in full, and if it cannot be paid back in full; then I demand that all Lestrange property and vault be transferred to the Black family vaults and then Lestrange line becomes dead. I also disown Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black from the Black family for failure to uphold the family motto and rescind all access to the Black family vault and all Black properties."

There was another flash of golden light as the Lestrange family magic is passed onto him. Through sheer willpower, Harry remained standing and raised his wand again. "I, Harrison James Potter-Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, reinstate Andromeda Tonks nee Black and Nymphadora Tonks back into the Black family and all rights and access that being a member of the Black family entails."

Harry swayed and landed on the bed. "Thank you. I think I will rest now. We can discuss the rest in the morning."

The goblins just gawked at the boy who was now asleep. "I see why he has earned your respect, Griphook." Ragnuk spoke. "We have much to do. I will get the cursebreakers and auditors to start going through all the vaults. You have more than enough to keep you busy."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Viktor and Fluer were waiting at her place in the morning for Remus and the Weasleys to appear. "Do you think that we can truly trust these people." Viktor asked.

"The Vela in me says that we can. I trust Harry. I am sure that these people will not disappoint or betray him." Fluer spoke as the floo sprung to life when Remus and the Weasleys started to step through. Fluer quickly blocked the floo.

Once everyone was sitting on transfigured furniture. Fluer called Dobby and asked if he could bring some tea and snacks. "We have been to speak with Harry. He would like each of to make the same vow us champions made. This ensure that enough if you were to betray Harry that you would not be able to reveal any information; however, I must warn you that if any one of betray Harry; then I or Viktor will kill you. So, I suggest that you think very carefully before taking the vow. Harry will not see any of you without the vow."

"I will make it." Remus, George and Fred stated at the same time without having to think about it.

Charlie and Bill shared a look. "We will make it."

Each held out their wand. Fluer and Viktor stood in front of them holding out their wands. They had them repeat the vow. Gold threads wrapped around everyone sealing the vow. "How soon can we see Harry?" Fred and George said at the same time.

"Harry be sleeping right now. Dobby find out when Harry Potter-Black wakes."

They all remain talking and listening to Viktor explain all that he knew. Fluer heard a bell ring on the floo indicating that someone was trying to call. Everyone got quiet. Fluer opened the floo. Molly appeared in the floo. "Is my son there? I am hoping to speak with him."

Bill turned. "What do you need mother? Is there another meeting?"

"No, but I was hoping that you and Fluer would come to Headquarters to spend some family time." Molly asked.

"I will speak with Fluer but I make no promises." He quickly closed the floo.

Before he could speak, Viktor spoke. "I think it vould be a good idea for you to go. It gives us an idea of what they are thinking and planning, so we can stay a step ahead."

"What would you and Remus be doing?"

"I need to go back and get some clothes and things and speak with my coach to make arrangements. I vill be staying here for a lot longer."

"I have some shopping that I need to do. I have other things to occupy my time, plus I am supposing to be meeting Tonks for lunch." Remus spokes.

Viktor called Dobby and asked to take him home. As the others were leaving through the floo.

Fluer and the rest of the Weasleys entered the chaos of Headquarters. "What is going on here?" Bill shouted.

"I cannot enter the library." Hermione stated.

"Kreacher will not allow me into the office or two of the bedrooms that belonged to Regulus and Sirius." Molly and Ron shouted.

"Hermione, it is started practice in old pureblood homes that only allow blood relatives into the library." Charlie stated.

"I used to be able to access the library and a couple of books I was reading just disappeared."

"It appears that the Lordship has been claimed which would re-enact the wards to the library. Permission must be granted by the new Lord." Charlie stated.

"Mother, why are you trying to get into the two bedrooms?"

"I want to clean them, so they can be used."

"Kreacher is just doing what he supposed to be doing. This is not your house. You have no business entering them or allowing them to be used. The guest rooms are more than sufficient."

"I have every right. Sirius gave the house to the Order." Molly fumed.

"Obviously, it was not signed over, or else Kreacher would not be refusing entry. This house is still owned by the Black family. Kreacher is the head elf, and his primary job is to protect Black property and possessions. You ought to be thankful that the new Lord has not evicted everyone."

"Harry would never do that." Ron argued.

"He may or may not be the new Lord." Bill stated.

"Of course, he is. Dumbledore stated that he was. He was their when Sirius named Harry his heir." Ron glared.

"Oh, I would…"

"Not be too…"

"Sure about that Ronnikins…"

"Harry may be unable…"

"To do anything at the moment."

"I think I know my best mate better than you."

"You keep thinking that." The twins said at the same time.

Molly turned Fluer. "Have you heard from Viktor or Harry?"

"Yes, I have seen and spoken with Viktor."

"Does he know anything?"

"I cannot speak of anything. He enacted the vow." Fluer smiled.

"I am sure you could tell us. We all love and are concerned about Harry."

Fluer sat on the couch and continued to smile. "I am sure that is true; however, the vow was very specific. I cannot speak to anyone about what was said except for those that made the Champion Vow."

"Dumbledore was going to try and speak with the goblins again this afternoon."

Bill smiled. "I wish him luck then." A Gringotts owl flew over to Bill. He took the letter. He opened it. He smiled again. "I apparently must return to Gringotts they have a job that requires all top cursebreakers."

Meanwhile, Remus sat at a table inside the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh Merlin, you would not believe what has happened, Remus."

He smiled as Tonks hair kept changing colors due to her high emotions. "Take a deep breath and calm down. Your hair keeps changing colors."

"I was woken up early this morning by a Gringotts owl tapping on my window. It was delivering an official letter that stated that I was reinstated to the Black family with all the perks that it involved. It stated the allowance that would transferred each mother per a member of the family. I flooed mother. She told me that she received the same thing including all back allowances per the new Lord. We cried for a while."

Remus continued smiling. "I guess Dumbledore was correct on Harry being the heir, because I am sure that Draco would not have done that. I am so happy for you. It was long overdue."

"A dowry was also set aside. Can you believe that?"

They sat ordered and talked about old times. Remus walked outside with Tonks when an owl approached Remus. He took the letter. "It is from Gringotts." He just looked at the paper stunned. "It seems that both the Potter and Sirius wills have been read and enacted. It is a statement of the deposits to my account."

"Oh Merlin, that is a lot of money."

"They knew due to my condition that I would struggle to get decent work even with my mastery." Remus felt the tears silently fall. "They never forgot about me." Tonks pulled him into her arms. She held on to him and apparated him to Headquarters.

They walked into Headquarters. "Is everything okay Remus?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I just got some goods that brought back some good memories." Remus smiled. He gave a look to Tonks to not reveal anything. She gave a minute nod indicating that she understood. They remained looking at each that the did not see someone watching and calculating.


	6. Chapter 6

**For the different languages will appear as the following:**

English

 _thoughts or letters_

 **Parseltongue**

 _French_

 _ **Bulgarian**_

Dumbledore kept the smile on his face though he was exasperated. He has been waiting for Slapjaw the Potter account manager for over 15 minutes. "The Potter account manager will see you now." Dumbledore smiled as he followed the goblin.

He pushed through the door not waiting to be announced. "I need to access the Potter's vault to fund a search for their heir, but no one will take me down."

"That would be because the Potter's vaults are sealed pending investigations and being searched for any dark curses." Griphook smiled.

"Who are you? Why are the accounts being investigated?" Dumbledore looked stunned though he was seething on the inside.

"I am Griphook the new account manager. The accounts are being audited along with the vaults. It began when you questioned about the Potter heir. They will remain sealed till the Potter heir comes in person and identity is verified by blood."

"I am his magical guardian. Why was I not informed?" Dumbledore started calculating in his mind.

"You were not informed because you are no longer recognized as the magical guardian, nor is there any legitimate documentation stating that were or currently the heir's magical guardian." Ragnuk said from behind.

Dumbledore stormed out of the bank. He immediately apperated to headquarters. "Good, you are here. I need every member present plus those blasted Champions Fluer and Victor here within the hour." He began to pace. He had some planning to do. He first needed to know to what the Champions know because they know more than what they are saying. He needed to speak with Molly in private things could get worse with a quickness. Everything seems to be unhinging. _Damn, Sirius Black!_ He thought.

Victor was packing his trunk when his father's voice called out to him. _**"Viktor!"**_

 _ **"Yes, father."**_ Viktor appeared in front of the floo.

 _ **"Is everything okay? Your manager called worried."**_

 _ **"A friend is in trouble and asked for help. I cannot say more."**_

 _ **"Ah."**_ His father did not ask for more information. He knew about the vow the Champions made because Viktor asked his father before doing it. His father agreed that it was an excellent idea and thought that he should make the entire Bulglarian team make a similar vow.

 _ **"Is there anything I can do?"**_

Viktor thought for a moment. _**"Can you and the team come up with a reason for a prolonged absence? I am not sure how long I will be."**_

 _ **"I am sure your mother and I can come up with something."**_ They were both silent for a moment. _**"Please, be careful son. Not everyone is as they appear. Evil can be hidden by a friendly smile. I will inform the Bulgarian ambassador in England in secret that you will be in country."**_

 _ **"Thank you, father. I will be careful. I have fully realized what true evil can be, and the Dark Lord is nothing compared to this person. I am not alone. Fluer is there. I need to get going. Fluer will be expecting me soon. I do not want to be away for too long."**_

 _ **"You care deeply for him. I had suspected something back then and wondered if something more could be developed."**_

 _ **"Yes, I do. He was always in the back of my mind. I knew it was dire when I received a letter out of the blue by a house-elf and not an owl."**_ Viktor's tear fell. _**"It was worse than I could have imagined. I almost lost him before I got a chance to fully to him. I think I am falling for him hard. I know I shouldn't because there is no way that he could live out of England. He is so important and needed, even when the blasted war is ended."**_

 _ **"Everything will work out hopefully. I think it is time for the family to have an extended vacation."**_

Viktor looked surprised because they could not come to the tournament except for the last event. He quickly straightened his face. _**"It is not necessary."**_

 _ **"Of course, it is. You need us. We will take care of everything in Bulgaria. You focus on the boy. I love you and very proud of the man you have become."**_ His father closed the floo.

Viktor was stunned. He could not believe it. He had just rose to return to his room when the floo flared again. _"Viktor, you still there."_ Fluer's voice came through in French.

 _"Yes, I just finished speaking with my father. I am almost done here."_ Viktor knelt again.

 _"Dumbledore returned from Gringotts. He demanded everyone's presence including yours and mine."_

Viktor's face flared in anger. _"Who is he to think that he could demand our presence? We are not in his little group. Nor, would I be?"_

 _"I agree. I am struggling to keep my Veela side under control. I already told him that my loyalties lie with my fellow Champions first. I am just concerned on what he was told. Do you have the ability to go directly to Gringotts? I do not want to appear in a meeting without knowing what he was told."_

 _"I agree. I have been allowed to use the floo in Ragnuk's office. I will go there first. I will see you in a while. We can go to this meeting together."_

Viktor cut the connection. He went into his room and finished packing everything. He called for Dobby. "Could you please finishing packing up all of the books and put the food on stasis. All my clothes are packed, and please be careful with my Quidditch gear and broom. I have to get to Gringotts."

"Dobby know how to take care of Quidditch gear and broom. Dobby be happy to finish packing for Mister Krum."

"Thank you. Dobby." Viktor stepped into the floo.

"Good afternoon, Ragnuk." Ragnuk nodded. "What did you say to Dumbledore? He has demanded my presence."

"Apparently, Lord Potter-Black awoke clear headed and determined. I said only what I was given permission to say: the accounts were sealed and that there was never any legitimate documentation showing that he was ever the boy's legal magical guardian."

"May I speak with Harry if he is awake." Viktor shuffled his feet.

"He is currently awaiting the arrival of Narcissa and Draco Malfoy." Ragnuk smiled. "You can wait in his room for now."

"I would appreciate it." Ragnuk had a goblin come and escort Victor.


	7. Chapter 7

In a conference room not far from Ragnuk's office, Harry awaited the arrival of his school rival. He was fidgeted in the chair. The formal robes took time to get used to wearing. However, he felt confidant. He knew that he was in the right. He heard the door open and Harry rose from the chair. "Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Draco Malfoy are here to per your request Lord Potter-Black."

Harry gave a genuine smile. He motioned for them to take a seat ensuring that he saw the emblems on his robe and Lordship rings. "Thank you, Jawbreaker. If you could refreshment sent I would appreciate it. I am not sure how long this will take."

Harry held out a chair for Narcissa on his right. He took his seat as Draco sat on his left. He noticed that Draco kept looking at his ring. "My Lord." She almost wanted to spat.

"Please, do not call me that. I do not want the same greeting as Voldemort. I know you both call him your Lord. So, for this meeting, you can refer to me as Lord Potter-Black, Lord Slytherin or just simply Harry." Refreshments appeared and Harry promptly thanked the goblin. "Please, help yourself."

Narcissa waited for a moment to see if Harry would have any. She poured herself some tea. "Before I get down to business, I thought I should inform you of some protections that were put into place and apologize for the deception or not informing you. The letter that requested this meeting and acted a portkey was spelled with a secrecy oath that activated the moment the two of you decided to activate the portkey. This was done because I do not want you to go back and inform anyone about this meeting should you two decide to return. This room is also warded to prevent eavesdropping, so no one will know what is said in this room. It is also warded to prevent the three of from revealing what is spoken in this room to anyone without the combined consent of all three. It is warded to ensure that only the truth be spoken."

"How Slytherin of you." Narcissa smiled.

"Well the Sorting Hat in my first and second year kept insisting on placing me Slytherin. Now before I begin there is something that I would like you to view. These memories are from Viktor Krum and Griphook." Harry tapped the table twice. A pensieve appeared in the center. He took his wand and tapped the bowl. The memories began to play. It was the memory on how he appeared in Gringotts. The room was silent.

When the memories faded, Harry spoke again. "Now, before you speak there are a few more memories of my own that I would like you to view first." Harry tapped the bowl again. Select memories from his years before Hogwarts played first followed by the visit of Hagrid and trip to Diagon Alley and lastly was the beating that he received on his birthday.

Draco was stunned. Narcissa was angry. Harry tapped the table again and the pensieve disappeared.

"As you can see, I knew nothing of the Wizarding World and its customs. I assure that I have been kept ignorant till the acceptance of the rings which provided the knowledge. I would first like to apologize Draco. I should have shaken your hand, even though, I would still have declined your friendship. As Lord Black, I have many options before me. It is these options that I have brought you here to discuss. I will first let you know that I have reinstate Andromeda to the Black family and have disowned Bellatrix."

Harry allowed the information to settle while he poured himself a cup of tea. After taking a few sips, Harry spoke again. "I am going lay to options available to me and my intention. I do not want to be interrupted; then I am going to ask a very simple but pointed question."

He rose from the chair. He waited for their agreement. "I fully intend to end the Malfoy line. It is within my power to do so. Lucius has attempted to kill me personally a few times while I was heir to two Ancient and Noble families that are both part of the Sacred 28. This demands punishment and recompense. The Malfoy line is of French origin and not part of the Sacred 28 and position in the Wizegmont was only gained through marriage."

Harry moved around the room and kept a steady watch on their faces. He noticed Draco gulped and took a drink of tea to attempt to hide it. "Now the options before are the following: nullify the marriage and demanding the dowry back with interest take control over the Malfoy accounts, property and investments and disowning both of you from both families and laying charges against both Draco and Lucius; nullify the marriage and demand the dowry back with interest and take control over Malfoy and end the Malfoy line reverting your two names back to Black and calling out Lucius and finally I can nullify the marriage demand interest call out both Lucius and Draco to an honor duel thus taking ending the Malfoy line and me still taking control followed by disowning you Narcissa from both families."

Harry took his seat and sipped his tea. He looked at Narcissa but turned and focused on Draco. "Do you two want to remain Death Eaters and continue following a half-blooded maniac?"

Draco picked up his cup. Harry noticed the slight tremble. Narcissa showed nothing. "May I ask you question before answering?"

"I have no problem answering any questions." Harry smiled.

"You did not give an option to Bellatix, so why give me an option. You do not know me."

Harry looked Narcissa in the eyes. "That is true. I do not know you. I did not give Bellatrix an option because even though he never claimed the ring, Sirius was Lord Black at the time that Bellatrix killed thus violating the Black family. I am giving you an option because I do not know you. I do not feel that it is right to punish you without knowing your true intentions. I know that Draco was raised with Lucius beliefs."

"What protections can you offer? I do not trust Dumbledore."

Harry smiled. "We can agree on something because I do not trust Dumbledore either. I have a plan for him as well. He will soon find himself without any power or influence. As for protection, you will have to have trust and faith in me that I can fully protect you or you and Draco."

Narcissa thought for several minutes. "My marriage was arranged between to the families. I was not given an option. I love being a Black and what that represented and not the distorted representation that several chose to present. I think that Draco and I would like to take up your offer of protection."

Harry continued smiling. "I know that Draco has not reached legal age. However, I need to know from himself what he truly wants. He needs to be allowed to decide his fate for once, so that he can fully take responsibility for that choice. He was not given an option about taking the mark. Yes, I know he bares the Dark Mark just like I know you refused to take it but still followed Voldemort and followed his orders and have done unspeakable things as a result that you never to responsibility for or punished. Draco was not given a choice on the things that he was taught. I must insist that be allowed to make this decision. It does affect his life drastically. I will take your acceptance for my protection, but I must insist that Draco decides for himself if he is willing to trust that I can protect him."

Draco showed his nervousness. Harry looked at Draco. He rose from the chair again. "My grandmother was Black. Sirius blood adopted at the same time as accepting his obligations as my Godfather. He had my parents' consent. He knew that he was not going to live long enough to have an heir. At the time Regalus was still alive. He was still very much a young adult when he escaped from Azkaban, so he never fully understood the ramifications of the blood adoption till just before his death. You have seen only a few select memories. I have never had a true family. I do not know how that feels or what it means. Yet, I find myself the head of several prominent families. I can count the number of friends that I can truly trust on my two hands, but I also know that they have taken oaths should they attempt to betray me."

Harry paused with his back to Draco. "We are cousins. This makes us family for now whether we like it or not. I take that role seriously. You, yourself have stated that I have a hero complex. You have been wrong about many things about me. I just do not like see anyone I care about in pain or in trouble, if I can do something about it regardless of what it would cost me personally. I have been called selfish but that is far from true. You know the lengths that I go to protect my friends. I was raised with nothing but my cousin hand me downs. My first birthday present that I can remember came from Hagrid on my 11th birthday. Until recently, the only clothes I was not ALLOWED to purchase was what was required for Hogwarts. I know nothing of our customs or politics."

Harry turned and met Draco's shocked face. He moved closer without breaking contact. "I know that Pansy and Blaise will remain true though I know Pansy feels the pressure of her father. I know there is a marriage contract between the Malfoy's and Parkinson. You must know that by the end of this meeting regardless of what you choose that contract will be voided. I feel that every person should choose who they want to marry and be bonded to for life. I also know that Crabbe and Goyle are puppets of their fathers and have taken the mark. I also know that the Greengrass is remaining neutral and could be allies in Slytherin. I know that there are 2 in my house that are being pressured to taking the mark. know of 2 Hufflepuffs and 6 Ravenclaw that have taken the mark. I know that if you were to decide to leave your father; then I it will be extremely rough for you. You will find yourself in a position that you have never been in that is being ostracized. I know that there may be times that you would feel alone, but I can assure you that you are not alone. I cannot make promises or guarantees but if they want I would do my best to protect both Blaise and Pansy if they remain by your side; if you place your trust in me."

Harry took a sip of his tea. "I make no promises of an easy life. It will be hard. You both will have a target on your backs instantly from both side not including the Ministry or public opinion. I must ask you to decide to decide Draco before you leave this room."

"I never wanted to take the mark. It is something that I have to bare for the rest of my life. I would like to take you up on your offer." Draco swallowed.

"Give me your arm." Harry demanded.

Draco lifted his trembling arm. Harry pushed the robe up revealing the Dark Mark. Harry placed his hand over the mark. He began to hiss. **"As Lord Slytherin, I command you to release this boy from the control of another. I command that the connection be broken and form the emblem of the Slytherin House at Hogwarts."**

Harry removed his hand. Both Draco and Narcissa gasped. Harry smiled. "I see no Dark Mark. I only see a tattoo of your Hogwarts' house."

"How?"

"I am Lord Slytherin. I have disowned Lord Voldemort. I can command all snakes and override his authority." Harry raised his wand. "I, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, do hereby nullify the marriage contract between Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lucius Malfoy for violation of the contract. I hereby demand the dowry to return in full including the penalty interest for violating the contract. I hereby take control of all assets and accounts. I hereby welcome Narcissa back as a full member of the Black family and everything that it entails with the stipulation that her allowance will be halved for 15 years due to her actions under Lord Voldemort. I hereby command that she is not allowed to remarry without my consent though she will remain to choose her next partner. I hereby welcome Draco Malfoy as a full member of the Black family and shall drop the Malfoy name and shall be forever called Draco Black. I hereby nullify any contract created by the Malfoy family. I hereby name Draco Black as my heir to the Black family till there is a time that I have an heir of my own by blood or through blood adoption."

Harry smiled. "Welcome cousins." He retook his seat. "I am hunger. I am not sure about you two." A goblin appeared. "Please, let the goblin know what you would like to eat. We still have much to discuss." Harry finally relaxed as they made their order. Another goblin appeared and handed him a folder. Harry thanked the goblin.

He opened the folder and slide the first parchment towards Narcissa. "This cousin states that as a Lord Black a member of the Sacred 28 that I have the authority to punish you and Draco as I see fit for any crimes that violate the house motto. It also states that you cannot be tried by any court again for those same crimes. You will also see a detailed list of all past crimes that you have committed. You also see the punishment for those said crimes including the halved allowance. It also covers any future crime either of you commit against the family motto or beliefs of the Head of House. This is my protection to keep you both out of Azkaban. Once it has all three of our signatures, it will be filed with the Ministry through the goblins under a sealed record."

Harry slid Narcissa another parchment. "This parchment is a conditional proxy. It states that I give you, Narcissa Black my proxy to vote on the Wizegmont. It states that you promise that the vote will be in line with the family motto and Head of House. It also states that you will maintain the proxy till I take it away, you violate the terms of your punishment or act in violation in the future against the family motto."

The food was brought in and placed before them. Also, three small boxes were placed next to Harry. "In regards to housing, I am moving into Potter Manor. It is unplottable and access is currently only for blood relations till I key them into the wards. It is also being placed under Fedilus Charm with me as Secret Keeper. It has the best shields and wards in place including ancient blood wards that are still strong and active. You are welcomed to join me there. I must warn you that Viktor Krum and Remus Lupin will also be staying with me. I will also let you know that we will soon be in a relationship. If you have a problem with that; then I ask that you remain civil in his presence and keep all comments and opinions to yourself. If this is not something that you want; then I can attempt to make any of my other properties as secure as possible for you. I suggest Potter Manor first, because it is the least likely place to look for the two of you. Its location has never been known to anyone outside the family or have never been keyed into the wards. I also know that Dumbledore has never been keyed into the wards. Also with the ancient blood wards, it offers the ultimate safeguards because the property and house will protect all within it should its location become known and wards are attacked and lock the house down to prevent entry."

Harry slide another parchment to Narcissa. "This is a list of all properties that are currently liveable and have been maintained by house-elves. I can ward them as best as possible. Potter Manor is the only one that I know that will act in protection in my absence while I am at school. I understand that it may feel like I am pushing the Potter Manor. I do apologize. I just want to make sure that you both have the best protection possible. I am targeted on three fronts which means that you both will be targeted as well."

Harry pushed his plate away. He slid another parchment. "The parchment before you is a list of those that I trust and know are loyal to me. I will also inform you that during the tournament the Champions all made a vow and under this vow anything spoken or written can only be relayed to only those that have taken the vow. It was done to protect Viktor and I from the press and offered a means of venting without worry about finding it in the paper. It has proved very useful. Everyone on that list has taken the vow minus the goblins. As you can see the list is very short."

Harry took a sip of his juice. Narcissa slid the parchment to Draco. "Where is Weasel, Weaslette and Grainger?"

"Let's just say that I have parted ways though they do not know it yet. I cannot say more due to the vow the information was revealed under. I have been used, abused, betrayed. I have been kept weak, ignorant and uninformed. I know when I return to school the only person that I can count on in Gryffindor will be Neville Longbottom. Though he has not taken his vow. I have learned that his family has always allied with the House of Potter. I have also learned that he is my godbrother, since his mother was my godmother which makes us family. I also know that the only teacher I can trust is Professor Flitwick. I must ask Draco that you deny ever taking the Dark Mark. I do not care if the people swear under truth serum or offer memories. I want you to promise me that you never admit to taking the mark. No one can do anything. I ask this not just for you but for me as well. I do not want anyone to know what I did to the mark and if you admit to taking it; then people will question on why you do not have it."

"I have no problem agreeing." Draco nodded. "I do not know about mother, but I would like to locate with you to Potter Manor."

"I agree with my son. I would also like the protection of Potter Manor. I hear it is way older than Malfoy Manor and much larger."

"Since, I have never seen either manor. I cannot say if that comparison is true or not. I do know that it is older than Malfoy Manor. It was built during Merlin's time. It used to be called Peverell Manor. The ancient wards including the blood wards were laid Merlin himself to protect his favorite apprentice." Harry shrugged.

Harry called Dobby. "Have finished moving Viktor's things to the manor?"

"Yes, Dobby has moved everything Viktor wanted into the manor. Dobby is told that Viktor is waiting to speak to you."

"Thank you. Dobby can you still access Malfoy Manor."

"Dobby can still go to Malfoy Manor."

"I need to you to speak with the head elf. He is to have Narcissa and Draco elves pack everything they know that their master would want to keep and have with them. You are to inform them that the Malfoy line has ended and House of Black have taken ownership of the manor and all properties. Inform that if they want to remain with their masters then they must meet with me at Potter Manor and be bound to the House of Black. If they do not want to be bound to the House of Black then you are to give them clothes and set them free."

"Dobby be most happy to relay your message. However, Dobby cannot give clothes. Dobby not bound. Dobby still be a free elf."

"Hmmm. Dobby do you wish to be my personal elf?"

Harry smiled. Dobby began to bounce up and down. "Dobby be most happy to be the personal elf of the great Harry Potter."

"You must follow my rules. You must never attempt to save my life as agree per my second year without my consent unless I am unconscious or gravely wounded. You must where proper uniform for the personal elf of the Head of House of Potter. You must never punish yourself or any other elf."

Dobby still bouncing "Dobby agrees."

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Peverell; Lord of the Noble Houses of Gaunt and McGavin bind Dobby the House-elf as my personal elf with the power to relay my messages to all head elves for the respected families and with the power to free elves with my consent only." Harry smiled and held open his arms.

"Master Harry has made Dobby the happiest of elves." Dobby bounced himself into Harry's arms. Harry laughed.

Harry placed dobby down. His became serious. "Dobby there will be no betraying as you did with the Malfoys during my second year. There will be no withholding my mail as in the second year and no more setting rogue bludgers unless they are against an enemy of mine."

"Dobby understands. Dobby never betray Master Harry."

"Dobby were you able to save the large box from the Weasley twins from my relatives' house."

"Yes, Dobby has sent them to the manor."

"I want you take that box and get more from the twins and plant them across Malfoy Manor. I do not intend to evict anyone just yet. You may let the twins no what you are needing them for. Oh on your way out please inform someone to escort Viktor here."

"Dobby be doing everything that Master Harry has asked."

"Good, I will meet you at Potter Manor later, and thank you Dobby."

"You are going to let us keep our personal elves plus the others." Draco said trying to make sure he heard correctly.

"I see no point in not letting you keep them as long as they are willing to bind themselves to the House of Black. You must understand that I need the protection that binding them to the House not the person will entail. I must have everyone around me especially creatures that require binding to be bound to the House where the Head of the House supersedes everything."

"That is a very smart move. I definitely see the necessity of that in your position." Narcissa agreed.

Draco thought for a moment. "If the creatures are to bound to a House; then why did you bind Dobby to you personally?"

"Each house that maintains property which are only Potter, Black and Slytherin maintains their own head elf. I do not plan on demoting anyone except maybe Kreature unless I can get him to toe the line. I do not know any of these elves. They are bound to the House which grants me their loyalty. However, Dobby while serving your father during the summer before our second year came to me and insisted that I not return to Hogwarts. He tried to get me expelled. He blocked me from the platform so I could not make the train. He set a rogue bludger on me to make me want to leave. Plus, he withheld all my mail that summer. In his crazy attempts, he believed that he was saving me from the Basilisk that was roaming the school. I placed a sock in the diary that I destroyed. I returned it to your father, who gave it to Dobby. I had Dobby open the book and there lay a sock. Your father inadverntly freed Dobby. When he tried to cast the Killing Curse on me, Dobby cursed him. That is how we met. Since, then Dobby has been extremely loyal and helpful, and as you saw through the memories instrumental in saving my life. So, it makes logical sense to bind the elf to me personally which is why I named all my Lordships."

"I know I should be concerned with propriety; however, with the state of things. I find loyalty and trust more important than appearances. Yes, Dobby is excitable. However, I believe that now that he is bound again, and bound to a wizard he adores, I struggle believe that he will settle down and become a proper elf for his station. If not then I will have the head elf for Potter and Black to work with him."

"That is very wise. I find it surprising." Draco stated.

"I am sure over time you both will find several things surprising about me." The door opened. Harry turned. "I am sorry, Viktor. They should not have left you waiting. I shall speak with Ragnuk about it. He should have shown you directly here."

Viktor wrapped his arms around the young man and held him tight. "Can't breathe." Harry laughed. "Dobby has moved your things to Potter Manor. Let me introduce you to my cousins, Narcissa Black and her son Draco Black."

Viktor smiled. "It is a pleasure you to meet. I look forward to getting to know you both further."

Viktor kept his arm around Harry who laid his head on the Bulgarian's shoulder. "You will have plenty of time. They are joining us at Potter Manor. Since Viktor is here, are either of you interested in taking the Champion Vow. I would advise you Narcissa to take as the proxy for my Black seat because you will have a better understanding when I go after certain people and vote a certain way. Neither of you have to take it, as long as you understand that there will certain information that I will not be able to share you with because of the vow. It requires the presence of two of the four Champions present to give the vow to another."

"I will take it." Draco stated quickly.

"I will take it as well." Narcissa stated. She and Draco rose from their chairs. Everyone pulled out their wands. They repeated the words Viktor spoke.

"Now, I can speak vreely." Viktor sighed. He turned to Harry. "Dumbledore attempted to access the Potter's vault. Ragnuk told him that he was not recognized as your magical guardian and that there were never any legitimate paperwork ever declaring him your magical guardian. He left made and has since demanded a meeting of the Order and demanded mine and Fluer's presence and that was to take place three hours ago."

"Excellent. Go and meet Fluer. Then go to Headquarters. You have my permission to inform that the Harry Potter they knew died at the hands of his relatives. I will speak with you later. When you are done, call Dobby and he will take you to the Manor so that I can key you into the wards. You may bring Fluer with you and only Fluer. I love the Weasley brothers, but I am not ready for them to know or be able to access where I am staying."

Viktor hugged him again. "I need to speak with you privately."

Harry smiled. "When you return to the manor. I promise."

Viktor left to floo to Fluer's. Harry turned to face his cousins. "Are you ready to see your temporary home?"

"Yes, but what are these boxes for." Draco asked.

"I almost forgot." Harry took the first box and slid it to Draco. "It is the heirship ring to the House of Black. It will also act as an emergency portkey if it has not been blocked. It will take you immediately to Potter Manor."

Draco heard him being declared heir till Harry produces an heir himself. He never thought to be given the ring. He slid the ring on his finger. He felt the family magic accept him. He smiled.

Harry slid a box in front of Narcissa and the other in front of Draco. "These are from the Potter vault. If you accept them. I must ask that you never take them off for any reason. They serve many functions. They have been overlayed with Potter family magic, Parcel and goblin magic. Once you put them on they will be keyed to your magical signature, which ensure that only you or I can take it off. It will allow you to portkey directly into the Manor after I have keyed you into the wards. It will even allow you to portkey even if the area has been warded to stop portkeys. It will allow me to directly portkey to you regardless of your location and wards. It will automatically portkey you directly to the infirmary of Potter Manor if you are gravely wounded or unconscious for more than two minutes. It will also protect against all mind magics and prevent the Imperious Curse and Confondous Charms from taking effect. Even though I am the Head of the House of Black, it also shows that you are under the protection of the House of Potter which means all Potter's alliance must be civil to you and act in accordance to the alliance agreement."

"How did you know that we would accept your protection?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "In all honesty, I gave it a 25% chance that you would accept the protection. I knew that it was slim. However, I wanted everything prepared on the off chance that you would accept it. I know that Lucius is your father and ex-husband. I know that I have disowned Bellatrix, but she is still your sister and aunt. I hope that you will not hate me too much when I kill them. I assure you that I will. You may lose one sister and aunt, but I truly hope that you will take the time to establish contact with your other sister and aunt especially now that she has been reinstated. I would like to rebuild the House of Black and to its former glory as well as all the other Houses I am head of, but to do that I need the House of Black which is the only House that has living relatives to show a united front. If you do not agree with me or my ideals; then I ask that you speak with me privately and show proof for the reason and provide a viable alternative. I would like you Narcissa to tutor me in the custom of wizarding and pureblood society, because though it is not publicly known the Gaunt family had a squib child that they sent to the muggle world who had another squib who married and Evans that was a squib from the McGavin line which makes my mother's parents two squibs which makes her a pureblood which also makes me a pureblood. It is the best kept secret of the Potters."

Harry sighed. He looked at Narcissa. "I know that we do not know each other. I know that Draco and I have misunderstandings to work through. I truly hope that in the future we will truly be a family. I do not know what it means to have parents or family. My aunt, uncle and cousin never wanted or loved me. I was never considered family. I was a worthless freak. I was told that I would never be anything. I was never allowed to do better in school than my cousin without getting a beating. I was told my parents were nothing more than drunks that did not love and died in a car crash. I was told that magic never existed though they could not tell me how I apparated to the roof of my school when being chased by my cousin. I know that I have a lot to work on myself. I can only hope that you can be there for me in the future as you have been for Draco."

Harry quickly wiped the tears away. Narcissa heart broke. She completely took the boy in her arms. When Harry felt the arms come around him everything in him broke. He cried. "He sealed my parents' will. He denied me a proper childhood by not allowing me to go to the guardians my parents selected. He allowed me to be abused repeatedly and did nothing. He stole from my vaults. He signed a marriage contract to Ginny Weasley. I forced to live in cupboard for 10 years. Molly Weasley was paid from money from my vaults. Ron was paid to spy on me and keep me distracted from my studies. Hermione was paid to spy on me and to keep me from doing my best. It all came from my vaults. Ron knew was being locked in a room during the summer, and he told Molly. They knew and did nothing. I was a horcrux, and he knew. I was just a tool to be kept untrained and to die at the proper time, so that he could take the glory and Ginny gets the Potter's wealth. There is a prophecy stating that I must be the one to kill Voldemort or die by him because neither can live while the other survives. He kept Sirius in jail and then kept us apart after he escaped. He knew that Sirius was innocent. It is my fault that he is dead. It is my fault that Cedric is dead. Everyone dies because of me. I feel so alone."

Narcissa kept a firm hold on Harry as he let go. Draco cold heart even broke for the boy. He knew that the boy would understand him. However, he also knew that he would never fully understand how Harry is the person that he is because he could not relate to what the boy has experienced.

Harry lifted his head and wiped the tears away. He began to apologize for breaking down on them. He pulled out a portkey and asked them to take hold. They appeared just outside the wards of Potter Manor. "Where are we?"


	8. Chapter 8

"We are just outside the wards of Potter Manor." He moved in between Draco and Narcissa. He took each of their hands and placed them against the wards. "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Peverell, the first to be born with Peverell magic since the Peverell brothers asks that the wards accept Narcissa and Draco Black who have accepted the protection of the House of Potter. I ask that they be protected like family."

"Where is the house?" Draco asked.

"I would suggest we move into the protection of the wards before your signatures can be traced here." Harry moved forward. Draco and Narcissa stepped through the wards. They felt their necklaces become warm as the wards recognize them. "It is my understanding that the house is in the center of the property. If you take my hand; then I will apparate us to the gate."

They took his hand. They instantly appeared before a gate. Harry placed his hand on the gate. It began to glow then opened. Instantly an elf appeared before them. "I am Gruff. It is a pleasure that Master Potter has returned home. I am the head elf. The Malfoy elves are waiting in the parlor alongside Dobby."

"Thank you, Gruff. It is good to be back. Your parents and grandparents are also eager to speak with you. They have been waiting for you to return. Their portraits are in the hall of portraits."

"Can you have them moved to the family parlor? I will speak with them after I deal with the Malfoy elves and ensure that my cousins have settled into their rooms. Can you please take us to the elves please?"

They all touched Gruff and popped into the guest parlor. The elves erupted with gladness when they saw Draco and Narcissa. Harry stepped forward and stood straight. He allowed the power to follow easily from him. He became very much a Lord to the shock of Narcissa and Draco. "Silence. The Malfoy line has ended. House of Black has seized control from the Malfoys. I understand your gladness to see Narcissa and Draco. However, you will be bound to the House of Black first and foremost or be set free. I am Lord Black. I will supersede Narcissa and Draco. If this is not acceptable; then Dobby has a piece of clothing to give you."

The elves quickly agreed to be bound to the House of Black. Harry turned to Narcissa and Draco. You may now claim your personal elves back. The former head elf of Malfoy shall become the assistant head elf of Black. Harry turned. He showed Draco and Narcissa to their rooms. He left them to get settled into their rooms. He went to see his family portraits.

Viktor stepped out of the floo. _"What took so long? Bill has flooed several times frantically."_ Fluer asked in French.

 _"I had to wait to speak to Harry who was in a meeting. Narcissa and Draco Black have taken the vow, now. They have accepted Harry's offer."_ Viktor smiled.

 _"They are waiting on us. Shall we go?"_ Viktor smiled and nodded his agreement. Viktor followed seconds behind Fluer.

When they came through the floo, they were greeted by several members. Fluer went into Bill's waiting arms. "You were supposed to be here three hours ago." Dumbledore snapped.

Viktor glared at the headmaster. "I am not a member of your group. I do not answer to you or your demands. I am here because Fluer asked for my presence."

"I demand to know what you know about Harry." Dumbledore yelled.

"I vill not tolerate being spoken to in that manner, Headmaster. I am not one of your students, a member of your group or a British citizen. I am here only to relay a simple message and that is all." Viktor spats.

"What is the message?" Auror Kingsley asked.

"I have been told to inform you that the Harry Potter that you knew died at the hands of his relatives." Viktor showed no emotions as the room erupted.

While everyone was shouting one thing or another, Viktor shouted. "Kreature!"

"You called for Kreature." Kreature popped in front of Viktor.

"Lord Black is waiting to speak to you. He said you would know how to find him. I was also told to thank you for protecting and taking care of Black property." Kreature popped out of the room.

"I have somewhere else I need to be, so Fluer when you are ready. We have a meeting to attend." Viktor walked towards Fluer and brushed up against Arthur Weasley and slipped a piece of paper into his pocket. "It is a pleasure to see you again Bill. I hear that the goblins will be keeping you busy."

Bill shook Viktor hands. "Yes, I have been assigned to a special project. It has been tagged top secret by the goblins, so I cannot speak of any details. It shall prove to be an interesting job and will keep me in country for a while."

Viktor looked at Fluer. "Are you ready?"

Fluer kissed Bill and moved with Viktor towards the floo. "I demand that you take to me to Harry." Dumbledore grabbed Viktor's arm.

"You 'ave no right to demand anything. You levt the boy on a doorstep. You levt him to be starved, beaten and emotional abused. Iv you touch me again, I shall press charges." Viktor yanked his arm away and disappeared through the floo.

"What did the boy mean, Albus?" Moody stepped forward.

Albus turned. "He does not know what he is talking about. He is just an attention seeking celebrity."

Tonks stepped forward. "I doubt that. I remember last summer when you sent us to get the boy. He had six padlocks on the outside of his door."

"You were mistaken." Dumbledore stepped back.

"Now that I think about it. You are correct Tonks." Moody stepped forward. "You are known for keeping secrets, Albus. What are you not telling us?"

"There is nothing to say. The boy's relatives may be a little harsh. Harry tends to be overly dramatic."

During the confrontation, no one noticed five Weasleys leave via the floo.

Arthur Weasley looked at his boys. "Can anyone of you tell me why I, Bill and Charlie have been requested to have a meeting with Lord Black?"

Bill stepped forward. "I have an idea of what it is about because of what is going on at work. I hope that I am wrong, but fear that I am not. I can only ask that you listen carefully and keep an open mind."

Charlie stepped forward. "In my experience with dragons, things are not always as they appear. I also have heard a saying by muggles: 'The pathway to Hell is paved with good intentions.' Sometimes, the greatest evil appears with smiling face and eyes. I mean take a look at the twins. On first glance, they appear nice young men; however, they are devious deviants of the highest order just waiting to create mayhem."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"We cannot say any more. We will meet you here and go to Gringotts together." Bill placed a hand on his father's shoulder. "I think everyone should head home eat and get some sleep." Everyone left leaving Bill in an empty room. He sat on the couch and waited for Fluer to floo him and wishing that Charlie was the oldest. He knew what he would like the outcome to be tomorrow but knows his father will not do it.

Narcissa awoke in a comfortable bed and to silence. It was strange with all the coming and goings from Malfoy Manor. There was a pop. "Miffy, can you see if there is any tea ready and when breakfast will be ready.

"Master has breakfast all made and under stasis for when everyone is ready eat." Miffy popped out of the room.

Narcissa stepped into the family parlor since she heard voices. "Narcissa Malfoy." James clenched his teeth.

"James Charlus Potter mind your manners." Dorea Potter spoke.

"Morning Aunt Dorea." Narcissa smiled. "It is Black not Malfoy. Your son nullified my marriage. He required Draco to drop the Malfoy name as well." Narcissa turned to Lily. "Your son is very unique. I look forward to seeing where he will go politically and his ideas to rebuilding the House of Black."

"I am interested to learn that myself." Charlus stated.

"I am certain that you will find him on the opposite end of the spectrum." Lily smiled.

"You would be incorrect, Lily." Harry walked into the room physically carrying a tray with tea and coffee. Narcissa rose to help him. "Please, remain seated Lady Black. This tray weighs nothing to what I have had to carry in previous years. I am not sure what you wanted to drink; so, I brought both coffee and tea."

"You are a Lord. What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Charlus bellowed.

Harry placed the tray in front of Narcissa. "What would you like?" Harry asked ignoring the painting.

Narcissa smiled up at Harry. "I prefer English breakfast tea with a teaspoon of honey."

"This is a breakfast tea that I made years ago because my aunt could not find anything that she liked. However, I will be sure to add your breakfast tea on the morrow." Harry poured the tea and handed it to Narcissa.

Harry poured his coffee with a dab of cream and a teaspoon of sugar, while Narcissa sipped her tea. "Oh my. This is an excellent tea. You said you created it."

"Yes, it took me three months to find a combination that my aunt was happy with along with several beatings. It was always to my best advantage to make sure the tea, juices and food were all fresh and perfect. I even developed an afternoon and evening tea for her as well."

"It is not becoming of a Lord to ignore his elders." Charlus huffed.

Harry put his cup down and glared at the portrait. "First, Charlus, I am a healthy young man. I WILL NOT depend on magic or elves to do something that I am more than capable of doing myself. Second, the last time I checked, I AM Lord Potter, now. I shall do what I want in the privacy of my home. Unless you want to return to the Hall of Portraits, I would suggest you all speak civilly and think before you speak." Harry took a deep breath to reign in his anger.

"You ought to respect your elders." Charlus glared. Dorea smiled. James and Lily were frowning.

"I firmly believe that respect must be EARNED, and you sir have not earned it." Harry's eyes glowed with power.

"How can you speak to your grandfather that way." Lily chided.

Harry felt arms come around him and a warm body pressed to his back. He smiled and leaned back. "Morning Viktor." Harry turned to see Draco enter the room as well.

"Good, since we are all here. It is time to lay things out in the open. First, there will be no mistreating or punishing of any of the elves. They are to be spoke to with politeness and manners up to and including pleases and thank yous. We are all family here." Harry glared at the portraits. "Everyone will speak civilly and politely to one another including all the portraits. I have never been child, and I refuse to be treated as such."

Harry turned to the portraits. "You are my mother, father and grandparents by birth. I do not see you in those roles. I was raised without parents or grandparents. You were brought here, so that I may learn of my history and to put faces to the stories I have been told by Remus and Sirius. The only memory I have is of you Lily begging Voldemort and the shooting of the Killing Curse. Viktor is my boyfriend, Fluer is my confidant and a Veela. They both are Triwizard Champions and will be treated with politeness."

Harry turned to Narcissa and Draco. "I expect the two of you to stop depending on the elves and magic for everything. If you enjoy flying; then I expect for you to help take care of the brooms. If you enjoy potions; then you can help keep the infirmary stocked. If you enjoy the garden; then you can help tend it. I think you can understand where I am going with this."

Draco sneered. "What about you?"

"Do not worry about me. I am used to not using magic. Since, I have not been allowed to use except for at Hogwarts, besides for the fact that my uncle would lock my wand and all school books in my old cupboard for the whole summer."

"There will be no talking of politics or business at the table. It is to be left for the parlor or conference rooms. You each are expected to maintain your own rooms. The elves will put your clothes on your bed when they are washed. You are expected to make your own beds. The elves are here to assist with the caring and cleaning of the property not to do all the work. Breakfast is on the table."

They followed Harry into the dining room. There before them was a large breakfast. Harry moved and held out a seat for Narcissa and waited for her to sit before taking his seat. "If you have any food or meal requests or ideas please leave them out the night before; they will be taken into consideration. If there are any favorite drinks, snacks, etc. then please leave a list, and Pippy will be sure to stock them."

"This is better than Hogwarts or at Malfoy Manor." Draco said stacking more pastries and bacon on his plate. "Which elf cooked the food?"

Harry laughed. "I have been compared to a house-elf before, but never by you. I cooked all the food personally." Harry looked down towards Viktor. "Did you try to Bulgarian Cream Puff?"

"It was like a taste of home, thank you."

"I am glad that you like it. It was my first time making it." Dobby popped in and placed two vials on the table.

"Ragnuk told Dobby to ensure you take your potions."

"Thank you, Dobby."

"I thought you were all healed." Narcissa spoke.

"I suffered 15 years of malnutrition. For the next month, I need to take a nutrient potion twice a day and a bone strengthening potion once a day." Harry stated as he placed spoonful of eggs on his plate. "I do have a couple of meetings today at Gringotts, after that I would like to speak with you and Draco about where I see House of Black going and political stance. There is a pitch on the grounds. There is a stable with horses and hippogriffs. There are greenhouses, fields and gardens you can explore. There is a very large potion lab and library; though part of the library is only accessible to those of Potter blood. I do hope you feel at home."

Harry looked at his watch. "I must be getting ready. I meet with Arthur Weasley in an hour. Enjoy, the rest of the meal. The elves will clean up when everyone is done. I have informed Trinity to have lunch ready by 1pm. If you would like it earlier or later; then just let her know. Have a good day." Harry rose from the table and left the room.

"If he can make all this; then why does he struggle in potions?" Draco asked.

"I am not sure that he does. Have you tried the tea?" Narcissa asked.

Out of curiosity, Draco poured a cup and place two teaspoons of sugar in it. "It is really good. What kind is it?"

"It is Harry's special breakfast blend. He created for his aunt." Narcissa rose. "I think I am going to get a book and relax in the parlor and speak with my aunt." Draco and Viktor went their own separate ways.

It did not take long for Narcissa to find a book. She sat in a chair and began to read. It was maybe an hour into her reading when Dorea Potter spoke. "You do realize that Harry is giving Draco the Black line."

"Why do you say that?" Narcissa lay the book beside her and looked up at the painting.

"You were a smart child. Think about it. Draco was the Malfoy heir. Harry as Lord Black ended the line. He had Draco take the last name Black. All Malfoy accounts merged only with the Blacks. He named Draco the heir and gave him the heir ring. He named you the proxy. He bound the Malfoy elves to the House of Black. Essentially, either Draco or his son will be the next Lord Black."

"Why would he do that?" Narcissa wondered.

"Why does that young man do anything? He is both a Potter and Black through and through. He is going to shake up the Wizarding World not just in England. You made a smart choice in accepting his offer." Dorea smiled.

"Thank you, Aunt. I assure you it was self-preservation."

"I am sure it was. However, I believe that you will be surprised by the outcome."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry sat in the same conference room waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. He had two folders in front of him. Harry rose straightening his formal robes looking every inch a Lord. The door opened. "Lord Black, the Weasleys are here per your request."

"Thank you."

Harry stepped forward and held out his hand. "I am Lord Black. I am grateful that you could take the time to meet with me. I just wish it was under more pleasant circumstances." Harry turned to Bill and Charlie. "I am pleased to meet with both Heir Weasley and Heir Prewitt." He shook both of their hands.

"Please, take a seat. I hope that we will be able to come to an agreement without involving the Aurors or the public."

Arthur was still trying to take everything in at once. He looked closely. "Harry is that you, my son."

"I am Lord Black. The Harry you knew died. I am Lord Harrison James Peverell Slytherin Gaunt Gryffindor Ravenclaw McGavin Potter-Black. You may call me Lord Black, Lord Potter or Lord Potter-Black. I requested this meeting to address the grievous crimes by your family to the Potter estate which is a member of the Sacred 28. You aware of what this means, and what can happen. I have ended the Malfoy and Lestrange lines. I will have no qualms of ending either the Weasley or Prewitt lines and merging them with the Potter line."

Harry rose and placed several pieces of parchments in front of each person. "Gentlemen, as you can see before you there is a listing of several transfers from the Potter vaults directly to an account for Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Molly Weasley. You can also see that those transfers were supposedly authorized by Albus Dumbledore. You also see the withdrawals from my trust vault directly by Molly Weasley over and beyond what is need for my school supplies. You also see where money was placed in her personal vault the same day of the withdrawals. You also see a marriage contract signed by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore."

Harry reached for the second folder and handed out another series of parchments. "Here you see is the agreement to keep one Harry James Potter distracted and ignorant of his birth right and to spy on his coming and goings. Also shows that Albus Dumbledore had no legitimate right to authorize any withdrawals or make any marriage contracts for Harry James Potter." Harry seethed.

The men could feel the room filling with power. "I am open to suggestions on how we can rectify this situation for a favorable outcome for all families involved. Weasleys and Prewets are Noble families. You may have lost your seats but in time they could be regained and honor can be restored. However, if any word of this is leaked; then the families are done and could take several generations for them to recover."

Harry took his seat and looked at the men before him. All three were pale. He hated that he was causing it; however, it must be done. The dishonor and betrayal went too deep for him to ignore. "I am not sure what to suggest or where to begin. I need to think and seek advice." Arthur spokes in a shaky voice.

Harry jerked from the table. "That is not acceptable! Are you not the Head of your House? Are you not the one to make the decision? It is time for you to stand on your own two feet Arthur Weasley. It is time to think for yourself and follow your instincts, and what your family magic is demanding you to do! You have two smart young men before you: one is your heir and the other is the heir to your wife's family line. I will let you know that all accounts have been frozen. I will give you time to discuss this among yourselves, but if there is no agreement suitable to all involved the aurors and papers will be immediately notified."

The moment Harry closed the door. Bill began to shout. "What are you thinking, father? Do you realize that they have completed ruined our family? You and mother blindly following Dumbledore and cow tailing him have caused our ruin. A member of the Sacred 28 is threatening our family justly, and you need to seek advice?" Bill took a breath. "I am ashamed to be called a Weasley. I knew it was bad. I just did not realize how greedy they were."

Charlie was crestfallen. "I have to agree with Bill." He folded his arms on the table and looked at his father. "What would the punishment be from Wizengamot?"

"5 years in Azkaban for Ginny and Ron. Life in prison and her wand being snapped for our mother. The social ramifications would be the loss of father's job and complete ostracization including Fred and George's new shop not to mention that we cannot repay the funds." Bill stated flatly.

Arthur shook his head. "Harry would not do that. He would not do that us."

"Wake up, father. The man that walked out of this room was not the same Harry. It was a man that has been deeply betrayed by those closest to him that he saw as his only family. How can you not be furious?" Charlie snapped and slammed his hand on the table.

"Don't you see, this is a test. The evidence is before you. Another side has been created which side will stand on father?" Bill grounded his teeth. "What are you willing to lose?"

"There must be some mistake. Albus is the leader of light. He would not do this. He would not sanction this. It must be a mistake." Arthur kept shaking his head.

The door opened and Harry walked back into the room. His anger flared in his eyes. He could tell that it was not good. Bill stood. "Our father is denial. He believes it is some mistake."

"I guess there is nothing left to say. I am in no mood to deal with people that cannot think for themselves or believe what is in front of them in black and white. I am truly sorry. I had hoped that we would be able to settle this matter privately. Good day, gentleman." Harry turned and walked out of the room.

Seconds after the door closed, Bill and Charlie disowned themselves from the Weasley and Prewitt and went directly to the twins. They too disowned themselves from the Weasley family and went to Gringotts to change the name of their company to Marauders' Prank Shop.

Harry apparated directly to Amelia Bones' office. He requested the arrest of Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, and Ronald Weasley. He lay the evidence on her desk. "They are currently located under a Fidelus Charm. However, I will be able to get you into the location. I want them arrested now."

Amelia called five aurors into her office. He informed them on what they were to do. Harry apparated them outside of Grimmuald Place. "I do not see anything." Auror Connors spoke.

"I have to break the charm first." Harry growled. He placed his hand against the wards. He allowed the family magic to rise. "Let's go. I have an appointment with a reporter to keep."

Harry walked to the door and opened it. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny ran to him.

"Stop. Do not come any closer?" Harry growled.

"How did they get in here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Simple, I let them in."

Amelia stepped forward. "I am here to arrest Molly Weasley, Ginerva Weasley and Ronald Weasley. Please take them directly to a holding cell."

Everyone stood speechless as they watched the aurors take the Weasleys. Dumbledore stepped forward. "Harry this is not really necessary."

"I, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble of Houses Peverell Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Potter and Black do hereby declare a blood feud with the House of Weasley and Prewitt for theft and denying the birthright of a member of the Sacred 28. I also enact the Black family wards and evict everyone that is not of Black blood out of Grimmuald Place or under the protection of the House of Potter." Harry wanted to cry; however, he had an appointment to keep.

Four hours later, Harry apparated to Potter Manor. He located Viktor in the family parlor with everyone. Harry did not say anything. He just collapsed against Viktor and broke down. He was just inconsolable. Viktor carried the boy to his room. "Vhat happen?"

Harry could not say anything. He just cried and cried till he fell asleep. Viktor was unsure what to do. He knew that he had to find out what happened. He went back to the parlor.

Narcissa looked concerned. "Did he say anything?"

"No, he just cried himself to sleep." Viktor sat back down.

 _What is going on? Family lines ended and Blood Feuds Declared. Lord Potter-Black speaks out._

 _Lord Potter-Black has three members of the Weasley family arrested!_

 _Lord Potter-Black calls out Lucius Malfoy in an Honor Duel to the death!_

Viktor looked at the headlines for the Daily Prophet. He handed it to Narcissa. "Oh Merlin. I did not think I would ever see the day when a Potter declares a blood feud."

Charlus huffed. "It is because we settle our disputes privately."

"Well apparently your grandson thinks differently. He has declared a blood feud using his full title against the Weasleys and Prewitts. I can confirm it because I feel it across the Black family magic." Narcissa stated.

"What does that boy think that he is doing? Weasleys and Prewitts have always been allies with Potter. Go wake my grandson up." Charlus roared.

Viktor stood. "No. He needs his rest, and he will have it."

"No need." Harry shuffled into the room. He went and sat in Viktor's lap. He placed his head on Viktor's shoulder. He began to cry again. "I tried. I met with Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley. I provided the evidence: marriage contract, certified Gringotts audit and the wills. I provided everything. He still would not believe it. I had no choice. Why does it hurt so bad, Viktor? I trusted them. I almost considered them family. Why am I always betrayed? Bill, Charlie, Fred and George did not deserve this fate, but I had no choice. I will not let anyone take advantage of me again. Never wanted any of this. I only ever wanted a family that truly loves me. Am asking for too much?"

Harry tightened his hold on Viktor. "Oh Merlin, it bloody hurts."

Narcissa's heart broke for the young man. He may have appeared cold in the paper. He is far from it. He is completely shattered. It was also very insightful. She watched as the boy regained control before her eyes.

Harry stood. "I will be in the training room. I have a duel to prepare for." He kissed Viktor's cheek and left the room.

After a few moments, the manor shook. Everyone headed towards the training room fearing what they might see. What they saw was a young man yelling and throwing curse after curse. He began sending curses that no one recognized. He stopped and began to punch a huge bag repeatedly. He kept hitting the bag till he fell to the floor crying. Narcissa moved faster than Viktor. She got on the floor and scooped the still light boy into her lap. She began to rock him.

"Draco is so lucky."

"It will be okay. You will get through this. I would not say that he is lucky." Narcissa continued to rock Harry.

Harry forced his way to be standing. "He may have been belittled and cursed but over time the emotional scarring will heal with love and understanding. However, I am forever marked and damaged as a worthless freak."

Harry ripped off his shirt and dropped his glamour. Everyone gasped. Lash marks crisscrossed his chest and back along with words carved on his back 'worthless freak'. I will never be able to forget. He thrust out his 'I must not tell lies.' It was there for them all to see.

Viktor picked him up and carried him back to the parlor. "They did this to me. Dumbledore and the Weasleys knew. They allowed it to continue. The Ministry sent Dementors after me and almost killed my cousin last year. The Umbitch forced me to use a blood quill for almost a whole year. Why must it be?"

The paintings all gasped as Viktor lowered him Harry onto the love seat. "Amelia Bones." Narcissa tossed floo powder.

"Yes."

"I need you to come through. Potter Manor and the password is…" Narcissa turned to Harry and Viktor.

"Triwizard Champion." Viktor answered, since Harry was now lost into himself again. He kept laying kisses on the young man.

Narcissa stepped back as the Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones came through. "What is it?" Narcissa nodded in Harry's directions. "Oh Merlin. Who did this?"

"It is the result of 15 years of abuse by his muggle relatives. He was starved, beaten, was an overworked house-elf essentially and emotional abused. It continued by the silence of Dumbledore and Weasleys. The scar on his hand was done by a blood quill in detention with Delores Umbridge."

Narcissa turned to Draco. "Why did you not say anything?"

Draco looked down on the floor. "I did not know. I know he spent almost the whole year in detention. I know the twins had her detentions and several other students or at least the entire group Harry was training, as well. They all came out looking in pain and hatred in their eyes. I turned the group in to Delores."

"Why did you notify me and not him?" Amelia turned on Narcissa.

"Even if family magic not demand that I seek justice for my Head of House. My duty as mother would demand that I seek justice for the boy. He does not have any adults willing to stand up for him except his fellow Champions and possibly the twins. He needs to see them pay for their crimes."

Harry kept murmuring about only wanting to be loved and why he was not loveable. They all watched as Viktor continued to whisper to him and rock him. Soon, the boy began to settle down. The scars disappeared without a word from Harry. "His glamour." Narcissa stated.

"We cannot try his muggle relatives. However, I can ensure that the muggles can. I will need his full medical record and pictures of the scars." As if on command, the glamour dropped again and an elf appeared with a camera."

"You will need to move fast. They will need to inspect the cupboard under the stairs by the front door. It was my room for 10 years. You do not want to give them a chance to clean the room or remove the locks on my door or bars off my window." Harry mumbled. "Dumbledore has probably gone to see them, so someone will have to be there to check for magic to hide it from the muggles."

"I will go with them myself." Amelia stated. "I will need a list of your training group that served detention with Umbridge."

"Your niece was not given a blood quill. It was reserved for the twins, myself and all the muggleborn except Hermione Granger."

"You taught defense." Narcissa asked.

"Yes, it was Hermione idea. It was about 30 students from years 3-7 from various houses except Slytherin." The glamour activated after the pictures were taken. Dobby popped in with a shirt. Harry pulled it over his head. "We were not being taught any spells."

"What did you teach?" Amelia asked.

"I have a notebook in my trunk." Harry smiled. "I can say that all the fifth years and higher are able to cast a corporal patronus."

"That is a very difficult spell there are many aurors that cannot do that." Amelia said amazed.

"Expecto Patronum." Harry's stag appeared in the room. He did not even pay attention that he cast it without a wand. He petted the stag. "It is not that the spell is difficult. It is finding the right memory. The trick is finding the memory that even as you remember it fills you completely with love and happiness. Even if you are not a powerful witch or wizard, your emotions will heighten your power. It is why it is important that the memory be able to fill you with love and happiness." Harry shrugged.

"Not everyone has a happy memory." Draco grumbled.

Harry shrugged. "That is true. I learned to cast it in my third year against a boggart. I got mist on my third try. What I used was not an actual memory. It was images from the Mirror Esstir from my first year. It was in the mirror that I saw my parents for the first time. It was images of being loved and cared for by them. It was those memories that I used till Sirius. After that it was the memory of Sirius asking me to live with him now it is of Viktor."

Dobby popped in with a muggle notebook. He handed it to Amelia. "This is a list of people in the group and what I taught. I got most of them from books in the Restricted Section."

Amelia was amazed as she looked through the book. "It is no wonder that last year saw the highest scores on OWLS and NEWTS for defense."

"Do not look at me. I am not the reason. Each student had to truly want to learn or they would never have been able to do it. I just had them focus on their desire to live and protect their family members. Even Neville was able to surprise everyone. However, I think he just needs a wand that will respond to him because he is being forced to use his father's."

"Are you willing to provide a memory of the detention?"

"Yes. I can even provide the memory of Umbridge admitting to setting the Dementors to my home, and her use of Veritaserum on students."

"I will see that you get justice." Amelia stated.

"Thank you, but no offense, I will not hold my breath. The Ministry is corrupt. It has people being paid by Dumbledore and Voldemort and his cronies including the Wizengamot. I truly thank you for the attempt. I should also provide the memory of the graveyard after the tournament. I am sure that you will find it interesting. Since, it shows Rosier, Yaxley, Crabbe, Goyle and several others being called by Voldemort. I only ask that if it is not used in court that you allow Amos Diggory to see it. He has a right to see Voldemort ordering the death of his son at the hand of Peter Pettigrew."

"I will make sure that he sees it." Amelia agreed. Dobby popped back in with a few vials. Harry filled them with his memories as he labeled them without a wand. Amelia took the box of memories and list of names that she copied. She stepped back through the floo.

Harry looked around the room. "I would like to apologize for breaking down. He motioned for everyone to sit down as an elf placed a light dinner on the table in the parlor.

Once the food was taken away, Harry summoned several folders. He handed one to Draco and Narcissa. "The top folder is my plan for the House of Black. The other folder is my plan for politics and my stance."

Harry allowed them time to review it. Harry rose and walked around the room. "It is time that the Wizarding World especially Britain to enter the 20th century. You also see that I want to do away with labels: light and dark magic, creatures, squibs, muggleborn and pureblood. Through research that you see I have listed magic itself is neither light or dark it is the intent of the user that is good or evil. We are all equal regardless of the amount or type of magic. It also details plans for integrating vampires and werewolves into our society. Wolfbane potion poisons the werewolf."

Harry looked up at the paintings and continued. "I believe that it is imperative that a lot of the customs remain and the Wizarding aristocracy be maintained. However, I would like to follow the example of many muggle monarchs that allow those that have done something great for society to be granted a low-level title. I believe that the Sacred 28 must be preserved but without the idea of pureblood which took on a negative connotation because by today's definition there is no such thing as pureblood. Because if everyone were to trace their heritage they would find creature blood as well. Pureblood used to be considered anyone or creature with two parents containing magic, notice it did not define the type or amount of magic. Inbreeding must stop. You can see through my research that inbreeding has increased the number of squibs and those with low-levels of magic not to mention stupidity. You only have to look at Crabbe and Goyle as an example. Magic is a gift given by the gods, and everyone that is gifted with it ought to be treated as equals regardless of birthparents. One cannot help who their parents are."

"I also want to see orphanages created and wizarding primary schools. I believe the primary schools to be vital. It will allow muggleborns to learn of wizarding culture and customs and their importance. Most come to Hogwarts without this knowledge and seek to change what they do not understand. I also think that it is important for children of wizarding families to understand the muggle world and their customs. Muggles have advanced greatly in the last century alone. We could learn a lot from them. With the power of runes, a lot of their technology could be adapted for the wizarding world not to mention their clothes are more comfortable. I also believe that formal and dress robes should remain especially for government sessions. I think it is imperative that muggle weaponry be studied. They have weapons that could level a wizarding community that they do not see with a single drop of a bomb. I think we ought to share more with muggle governments. It is in our ancient charters. "

Harry retook his seat and called for his evening tea. Viktor draped an arm over his shoulders. Harry leaned further into Viktor's side. "I vould like a copy to give me father of your political ideals. We may not be titled but he does have sway with our government."

"Son, some of those customs are archaic and should be abolished. No family should be higher than another." Lily spokes.

"I disagree. Monarchs throughout the muggle world have maintained their aristocracy and thrived. They were created by Merlin; therefore, I believe that it be essential that they be maintained."

"There is no such thing as a pure race. It has caused numerous wars in both the muggle and wizarding world. It is that idea that needs to be abolished not the customs. I prefer to use a muggle pen; however, I was never taught how to properly use a quill. The use of magical parchment has its purpose for final papers, test and legal documents; however, I think that muggle notebooks would be better used to take notes in class. Floo and apparition have their purposes for traveling, but I believe that integrated cell phones and computer and the rising internet essential for communication."

"Magic is good; however, witches and wizards have become too dependent on it and house-elves. What happens if a witch or wizard becomes magically exhausted. No one can do magic around them nor can they use it. They have now become dependent on another."

Harry yawned. He indicated that he was going up to bed. "If you have any suggestions or arguments; then I will be more than happy to listen to them before I go public with my plans."

He led Viktor out of the room and upstairs leaving Narcissa and Draco by themselves. "He will find himself as Minister before he graduates Hogwarts." Draco stated.

"He is definitely thorough. I would like to know how he accessed research from other countries. I would like to know why it was kept hidden from the people of Britain."

"It goes against what people having been saying for centuries. What surprises me is the information from Salazar Slytherin himself."

"It is the family magic." Narcissa deadpanned. "Blacks, Malfoys and all other Slytherin families for several centuries have been misled to the true intention of the Founder. I am going to look up his sources and research it for myself. I can follow this plan easily. We should head for bed. It has been a long day and there is much to research."


	10. Chapter 10

While Harry snuggled into the arms of Viktor, Amelia Bones was overseeing a search on the Dursleys. She was glad that she came because Harry was right. Someone had used magic to hide the abuse. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She also wanted a copy of the evidence for justice in the wizarding world. She knew that the Weasleys would be facing additional charges.

Once she left the Dursleys, she apparated to the Borrow. Once there she arrested Arthur Weasley. She spoke with the twins, Charlie and Bill. She learned that the twins tried to tell their parents about what they saw and believed to be happening. However, they were never taken seriously. She knew that she could not hold the twins accountable, they were underage at the time. They did inform someone.

She felt sorry for the boys. They no longer had a family or family name. Harry had seen to that. She could only shake her head. The boy has not been a Lord for long, and he was already shaking things. She could not wait to see what he would do next. Dobby popped into the room, as she was leaving.

"Master Harry Potter asked Dobby to deliver this letter." Dobby handed the letter to Bill.

Bill took the letter and read it aloud to his brothers.

 _Bill,_

 _I am sure that you have noticed that I am taking control of both Weasley and Prewitts accounts and declared a blood feud. I wanted to let you know that I am deeply sorry. I did attempt to come to a peaceable solution. If I have judged your honor and loyalty correctly; then I assume that you and Charlie have disowned the Weasley and Prewitt names. I know the twins have because I was notified of the change of the store name as being a partner. I would like to extend an invite to Potter Manor to discuss an option of taking on the McGavin name. It is not an Ancient and Noble family. However, it is a Noble family. Yes, it has a dark connotation to it. However, I believe it is fitting for a cursebreaker, dragon tamer, and two pranksters. I also must warn you that the family was only moderately wealthy. However, I am sure that you and brothers can change that._

 _I have loved your family. I would still like to still consider you and your brothers as family. I do not expect answer right away. I am sure you would need to speak with your fiancée and brothers before taking on a new name. I look forward to hearing from you. I just want to apologize again for what I have done to your family._

 _Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

 _Lord of the Ancient and Nobles houses of Peverell, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw Potter and Black_

 _Lord of the Noble houses of McGavin and Guant_

Bill could only shake his head. "The boy still amazes me."

"We have no issues taking the name." The twins smiled.

"I have no issues with the name either." Charlie smiled.

"I have no issues either; however, I would need to speak with Fluer, since she would be taking on the name, too." Bill spokes. "I would suggest we pack what we want from here. I do not know about you, but I do not plan and returning."

Harry woke contented and happy. He could still feel Viktor's strong arm holding him close. He turned on to his back. He looked into Viktor's brown eyes. "Morning." Harry smiled.

"Morning beautiful." Viktor smiled back. He leaned down and gently kissed Harry. It quickly became passionate as he moved a top of Harry deepening the kiss.

Harry pulled back needing air. "I have no experience." He said breathlessly.

"I vill not hurt you."

"I know." Harry allowed the passion to take him.

Sometime later, Harry and Viktor joined Narcissa and Draco for breakfast. "Good morning." Harry smiled as he took his seat.

"I see someone had a good night." Draco teased.

"I will not argue with that. I wanted to let you know Draco that you can have Blaise over anytime, if he promises not to give out the password. You may invite Pansy as well if you believe that she can keep it from her father. If she does not think that she can, or fears her family retribution you may offer her an invitation to stay at the manor. I have more than enough space. The invitation extends to anyone else you know that does not want to be forced by their families to take the mark; or if they have taken it but did not want it and are willing to side against Voldemort. I can do what I did for you, and they can take sanctuary here. There is more that I would like to speak to you about after breakfast." Harry stated as he put food on his plate.

"What are you wearing?' Narcissa asked.

"Jeans and t-shirt. They are quite comfortable." Harry responded.

"They show your physique rather well," Viktor smiled.

Dobby popped in placed Harry's potions and mail on the table. "Thank you. Dobby. Can you make sure my dark green suit is pressed and laid out for my meeting with Greengrass?"

"Dobby will see to it."

Harry sorted through the mail. He handed two envelopes to Narcissa, one to Viktor and three to Draco. "I have all mail being redirected to Gringotts as a security measure. I apologize for not notifying you." Everyone enjoyed a silent breakfast. They all noticed that Harry ate a little bit more food than yesterday. "I am sure that you would like to review letters. I will be in the office. I need to review my proposal for Greengrass."

Two hours later, Narcissa knocked on the office door. "Come in."

"I thought you would like to take a break." Narcissa came in carrying a tray. Harry rose and took the tray from her as Draco walked in behind her.

Once Harry put the tray down, Narcissa poured the tea. "You stated earlier that you wanted to talk."

"Yes. I wanted to inform you two that I sent an offer to Fred, George, Charlie and Bill last night. Though it does not affect the Black family. I thought it just courteous to let you know. I have offered to share the McGavin name. It is low-level Noble family, and if Bill is willing; then I plan to name him the heir."

Harry sipped his tea. "I am sure you have come to realize my intentions. If not then I will spell it out for you. As it stands, I have no plans on giving any future children I may adopt the Black name. I plan on remaining Lord Black till my death, so it will be up to Draco to continue the Black family name, so either him or his son will be the next Lord. If Bill is willing; then I plan on doing the same with the McGavin name. If Draco is willing to fall in line with my policy and the plan I laid out; then I plan on allowing him once he reaches his majority to handle the everyday management of the Black holdings which will still require me signing off on them. However, if he cannot; then I will name Tonks first son to become heir. I feel that only those with Black blood should lead the house as it has been for centuries. I am telling you this because if they accept you will see more of them around the house. I know there has been a feud between them and the Malfoys."

Draco looked stunned. Draco put his cup down. "I would need time to review your research, but I see no issues now following where you want the Black family to go. I would consider it an honor and privilege to continue the Black family line."

"Excellent." Harry smiled and handed him a folder. "This is a business proposal I plan on presenting to Greengrass this afternoon at 2pm. I would like you to represent the Black family during the meeting, as I will be representing the Potter family. It is a large endeavor. However, as you can see the long-term gain is great."

Draco was looking over the proposal. "No offense, but when have you had the time to create all these." Narcissa asked.

"During the summers, I spent a great deal time reading muggle books on government, technology, business and accounting when I was not doing chores. I spent my nights at Hogwarts studying government, spells and laws. I suffer from nightmares, so I do not sleep much. In truth, I have had more sleep since my birthday, than all my years at Hogwarts. I jotted down notes and ideas for business ventures I wanted pursue after Hogwarts. I no longer see myself becoming an auror."

"I also wanted to let you know that I am cleaning and securing both Black house and Black Manor. They should both be secure and livable by the time we start back at Hogwarts, should you and Draco decide you want to relocate. You should be able to visit them and check on the progress or make changes. I have enacted the family wards, so only those with Black blood and not disowned can enter them. I also wanted to let you know that I plan on handing the title over to Andromeda Tonks for the Italian Villa. I heard that she loved that villa, so if you would like to use it; then you would have to clear it with her. That is all that I wanted to share. Is there anything else you need me to expand on further?"

"Not at this time." Narcissa replied.

Draco placed the folder down. "I have sent an invite to Blaise. I know that Theo Nott has taken the mark. I am not sure that he wanted to take it. I have also sent a letter to Pansy. Her father is really pressuring her to take the mark before school. She asked if it was painful. I have sent a secure letter to both Pansy and Theo. I should hear back from them today or tomorrow about meeting with them. I did not say your name or mention the manor. I thought if they are in agreement then meeting them at Gringotts would be best."

Harry thought for a moment. "I can agree with that. If I alter Nott's mark. He must be aware that he would not be able to return home. I am sure that you can inform him of the possibility. I think that is enough for now. I believe that it is time for lunch."

After lunch, Harry went up to his room to change. He came down to the floo room. Narcissa was waiting for him. He noticed her looking over his outfit. "It is muggle attire for businessmen and executives."

"I can see the advantages." Narcissa smiled.

Draco entered the room in his formal robes that now bore the Black emblem. He also noticed the form fitting suit. "If you were not taken; then I might have been tempted to make a play for you myself. You look dashing."

Harry flicked his wrist. His wand was in his hand. He moved the jacket to the side to reveal a knife. He lifted both pant legs revealing a second wand holster and knife. "It is also breathable, so it is very comfortable. Not to mention that they are potion and fire resistant. They are layered with protection against minor curses." Harry revealed the runes that were embedded in the clothes.

"See muggle and magic can coexist." Harry allowed his power to fill him. It radiated through his almost glowing eyes. He looked very much like a powerful Lord.

Narcissa laughed. "Greengrass does not know what he is in for. I will be in the garden."

Harry bowed as Narcissa took her leave. The floo chimed indicating the arrival of Greengrass. Harry opened the floo and Greengrass stepped through. Harry stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Greengrass. I am sure you are aware that I am Lord Potter-Black." Harry shook Greengrass' hand. "I would like to introduce you to Draco Black, heir to the Black family. He will be attending the meeting to represent the Black family as I am representing the Potter family for the purposes of this meeting."

He watched as Draco stepped forward. "It is a pleasure to meet with you, Lord Greengrass."

Harry indicated for the men to follow him. He opened the doors to the conference room. He took the head seat and indicated for each man to take a seat on either side of him. Folders and refreshments were already laid out on the table. Harry ensured that Greengrass knew he was dealing with a powerful Lord.

Two hours later, Harry and Draco stood in the floo room. "It was pleasure doing business with you. I look forward to possibly doing future business with the Greengrass family."

Viktor stepped into the room. "My father and Bulgarian ambassador would like to meet with you."

"I would love to meet with them. Please invite them to dinner but ensure that they know I will not talk politics at dinner and must remain till after the meal. Make sure you include the rest of your family. I will see if Narcissa will keep your mother and sister company."

Viktor smiled. "I will let them know."

Draco shook his head. "You waste no time in making moves."

Harry shrugged. "Time is against me. I have Dumbledore, the Ministry and Voldemort closing in on me. I have no choice. I must discredit all them both politically and socially; if I am to survive what is coming. I have died once for the wizarding world. I do not plan on dying a second time."

Dobby popped into the room. "Dobby asked to inform Master Potter-Black that he is needed at Gringotts."

Harry turned to Draco. "Do you feel comfortable accompanying me? I feel it is members of Dumbledore's Order up to including Dumbledore himself." Draco nodded.

Viktor also insisted on going. The three men flooed to Gringotts. Harry was quickly ushered to a conference room. Harry allowed his magic to flow out again making him look like a Lord. He took a deep breath and shoved open the door. The men walked into chaos.

"What do you think you are playing at, my boy?" Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I am not your boy. I have never been a child. I am Lord Potter-Black. I am head of several ancient and noble families. You will address me as either Lord or Lord Potter-Black." Harry glared at the people in the room.

"Arthur Weasley was arrested last night." Auror Kingsley stepped forward.

"I am aware. I am just confused on what you think I can do about that." Harry glared.

"You can drop the charges against them."

"Why would I do that? Everyone must be accountable for their actions." Harry glared.

"You can say that after all they did for you, and with a Death Eater at your side." Kingsley snorted.

Harry stepped forward and filled the room with his magic. "I would suggest you watch what rumors you spread around. I will not allow an heir of mine or a person that is under the protection of the House of Potter to be attacked either physically, magically or verbally. The only Death Eater in this room is Severus Snape. No one else bears the Dark Mark. It is not my fault that you were not privileged to view the evidence. I will not drop any charges. In fact, more people will be facing charges in the coming weeks. I will advise you to tread carefully Auror." Harry spats.

"Severus Snape is not a Death Eater." Dumbledore replied.

"Does he attend meetings? Does he bear the mark? Has he followed Voldemort's order?" Harry glared.

"Yes, but he is a spy." Dumbledore stated.

"Says you. I do not trust you. He is Death Eater."

"If he is one; then Draco Malfoy is one as well." Dumbledore challenged.

Harry smiled and laugh. "Draco Malfoy is no more. Let me introduce you to the Black heir, Draco Black. Show them your arms Draco." He heard the gasps. "There is no Dark Mark. If I hear another person claim one of my heirs is a Death Eater; then they will be facing me in a duel. I am very busy. You have disturbed myself and the goblins long enough. Good day gentlemen." Harry waved his hand and the doors opened. They quickly returned to the manor.

"You know Severus was there when I took the mark. He will know that you have altered it."

"Yes, I know. You can say it is a test to see where his true loyalties lie."


	11. Chapter 11

That night Harry snuggled into Viktor's arm. "It was a pleasure meeting your family. I enjoyed the evening. I hope we have plenty more before I am forced to return school. You need to get back with your team."

"I do not vant to leave you." Viktor frowned.

"I know you miss it. I know flying around my pitch is not enough. I am sure we can work out something that will allow you to continue. Besides, you cannot follow me to school."

"How bout I return to the team, when you return to school?"

Harry snuggled further into Viktor's arms. "I like that idea. You know I am going to be very busy till then."

"I can have Dobby take me to practices and return me, while you are doing what you need. However, I want to be there with you during the trials and for any appearances." Viktor stated leaving no room for arguments.

"I can agree to that. I feel more confident when you are with me." Harry mumbled as he drifted to sleep.

Over the last couple of weeks before school found Harry very busy between retaking his OWLS, granting protection and sanctuary to several classmates. Potter Manor was almost full. He met with several Ambassadors. He was not happy that Dumbledore was able to get Ginny and Ron probation. Arthur was given probation as well. He was happy that Arthur had to open a new vault, since the Weasley and Prewitt vaults and all personal vaults merged with the Potter's vault. He was content that Delores Umbridge and Molly Weasley are now in Azkaban. His muggle relatives are in a muggle prison.

He now stood on the platform. "I am going to miss you especially waking in your arms." He leaned in and kissed Viktor. He knew people were watching including the press but neither cared. "Your family is still coming to Potter Manor for the holidays." Harry said as he hugged Viktor tighter.

"Yes." Viktor gave him one last kiss as the train whistled.

Harry pulled away and climbed onto train. Harry walked into the compartment that Draco saved for them. He took his seat as the train began to pull away from the platform. It was not long before there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Harry stated.

"What can I do for you, Susan and Hannah?" Harry looked to the two girls standing in the door frame. They looked quite shocked to see the Slytherins in muggle jeans.

"We were wondering Lord Potter-Black if you were going to start up the DA again this year." Susan asked.

Harry looked around the room. "I will think about it. If I do there will be some changes including the name. Please, you may call Harry as all my friends do. I will decide by the end of the week." They nodded and closed the door.

"Isn't your duel with Malfoy at the end of the week?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, it is on the pitch. It is being overseen by the goblins and Professor Flitwick."

"I bet the Headmaster enjoyed that." Neville smiled.

"Harry is Lord of three of the founders. Dumbledore had no say." Draco smiled. "I am actually looking forward to the match."

"Do you know who his second is going to be yet?" Theo asked.

"I know it will not be Voldemort. I am thinking it will be either Bellatrix or one of the Lestrange brothers. Personally, I am hoping it is Bellatrix." Harry smiled.

"Who is your second?" Bulstrode asked.

"Why Neville Longbottom, of course?" Harry shared a nod with Neville.

"They have been practicing. They are godbrothers and longtime allies. It is a good choice not just politically but socially. Not to mention it is to be announced in the evening paper hoping to encourage Bellatrix to take second." Theo stated.

"Enough about the duel. What is your guys opinion about starting the defense group again this year?" Harry asked.

"I do not know much about it, or what you all did last year." Blaise stated.

Harry pulled out a notebook. "This is what we did last year."

"I think it would be a good idea Harry. Especially if we started off with some refresher sessions."

Theo was looking over Blaise's shoulder. "You taught the patronus charm."

"Yes. I have even started to teach Draco. He still has some work to do but can produce mist."

They passed around the book. "I think it would be a good idea." Blaise stated.

"If you do; then Room of Requirement will not be big enough. We will need to find a larger space." Neville stated.

"Location will not be a problem. The question remains if it will have to remain a secret or have it as some sort of club." Harry stated. "If it functions as a club the Great Hall will work. If it must remain a secret; then Chamber of Secrets would work once it was cleaned. Oh Neville, remind me to send a message to Ragnuk about harvesting the basilisk before we retire." Harry spoke nonchalantly.

"The rumors were true at the end of the second year." Daphne stated.

Harry smiled. "There were many rumors that year."

"One had you as the heir to Slytherin, which turned out to be true." Draco smiled.

"There was one that you took the sword of Gryffindor to a Basilisk." Blaise stated.

Harry lifted his sleeve. "Yup that was true. I still bare the mark from the Basilisk fang."

"If you were the heir of Slytherin and being Parselmouth; then why weren't you placed in Slytherin." Pansy asked.

"Good question." Harry thought for a moment. "Seeing how I was ignorant of the Wizarding World and guilty of believing those I thought were trying to look out for me and watching a rude git be placed into Slytherin. When the Sorting Hat insisted I go into Slytherin, I begged for a different house."

Harry looked at Neville. "I do not regret my decision. I do not think I could abide Snape as my head of house. I only regret the animosity that harbored towards the house though it was mutually done."

"Don't you have a prefect meeting to attend?"

"I don't want to go." Draco whined and looked at Daphne.

"I am not going to it by myself." Daphne glared back.

"Fine. Let's go." Draco left with Daphne.

Harry laughed as the door closed. "He hates them Hermione tries to run it. She will be worse next year." Blaise stated.

Harry smiled. "I doubt that. I am certain by the end of the year, we will see a very humbled Hermione if at all."

"What is that you know?" Everyone leaned forward.

"That falls under a secrecy oath that I have taken, but it will be revealed very soon." Harry kept smiling. He was just waiting for a confirmation from Gringotts.

Draco came back to the compartment an hour later. He was grumbling about a self-serving git. "Those two are going to get strangled this year. I swear. I will hurt them."

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"Granger and Weasley, they are acting on top of the world. Especially since Weasley is still a prefect and was named captain of the Gryffindor team. I did not think that was possible." Draco grumbled.

"I am not worried. It will sort itself out very soon. I just hope everyone is there to see it. It would prove interesting." Harry kept smiling.

Draco looked at him and studied him. "What are you playing on doing?"

Harry acted shocked and placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me. What makes you think that I am going to be the one to do anything?"

"I have seen that look before. I saw it when you tricked Greengrass in to agreeing to your proposal. I saw it when you when tricked the Ambassador from France, Spain, Russia and Germany to not only agree with each other but to agree with you." Draco spokes with a straight face.

Harry put on an innocent face. "Now, Draco you know that if I am planning on something; then you know that I am sworn to secrecy. I can only say that those two joys' will be short lived."

"There is an owl at the window." Neville stated as he opened the window.

"Hi there Precious." Harry held out his arm. He took the package from her leg. "Has Ragnuk been taking good care of you?" Harry held out a treat for it. "There will be no reply." Owl flew out the window.

Harry opened the letter.

 _Lord Potter-Black_

 _Everything is a go. All documents signed. Your copies are enclosed. You are correct, Longbottom is the heir of Hufflepuff. They will meet you outside of the Great Hall. Wards should transfer to you, once you are on the ground according to the school charter: if an heir of more than two founders is on the premise the wards will transfer to the heirs at their majority. Since you are considered an adult, they will transfer to you._

 _Ragnuk_

 _Chief Goblin Gringotts London_

Harry's eyes sparkled, and he laughed. "Let the show begin. It seems that there will be a show tonight after all. I would just ignore whatever anyone says especially, Granger and Weasley. I am going to pretend that they do not exist. The Hogwarts' heirs are coming home."

Harry handed Neville a box. "It was confirmed." Harry nodded.

Neville opened the box and slid the ring on his finger. "May I introduce Neville Franklin Longbotton, Heir to the Ancient and Noble Houses of Longbottom and Hufflepuff." Harry smiled. The train whistled. "It is showtime."

The group got off the train smiling and laughing and causing everyone to look at them. They just kept on walking not paying anyone any attention. They all made their way to the castle. Harry gasped as he felt the wards. They made their way to the Great Hall with each going to their respective tables.

Harry and Neville sat side-by-side with a clear view of the Slytherin table. Harry looked around the hall. He made note of several people and watched as students watched him. Whispers abound. Harry took the time to look at the staff table. He noticed Snape glaring. He noticed that McGonagall were whispering back and forth with Dumbledore while sparing glances at him which he smiled back at them.

"They keep looking this way, Hermione and Ron." Neville whispered.

"Let them look. Let them be smug. It is not much longer. Are you ready? I can do this without you. You know that the house will hate us after this evening." Harry kept smiling as he whispered.

"I am ready. Longbottoms have always stood side-by-side with Potters. I am not about to break tradition, now. Besides, you are my godbrother." Neville whispered back.

Professor McGonagall rose and opened the door to lead the first years in to be sorted. "Did you feel a difference when you came on the grounds?"

"Yes, I felt a gentle hum. It was like the castle was waking and welcoming me." Neville smiled.

"Aye. It was a little sharper for me, but that is to be expected since I am Lord of three Houses. I can still feel her waking. It will be interesting to call Lady Hogwarts." Harry replied.

"I wonder if she will be like a ghost or a more corporal form." Neville wondered.

"I am not sure. I can't wait to find out. It will prove an interesting night. We will sneak out of the hall when the it is down to the last few students to be sorted." Harry replied.

Neville nodded his understanding. "I do not see how he could expect me to continue to share a dorm with a thief and spy. It is bad enough we must share classes and be in the same tower, unless the rumor is true and there is a Founders' Room. I am so hoping it is true."

Harry kept his eye on the Headmaster. "Headmaster keeps watching. He may suspect something. I am sure that he no longer feels the wards."

Harry and Neville glanced at the Slytherin table. They nodded. "It is time." Neville rose and followed Harry out of the Great Hall.


End file.
